


Sleepless in Hogwarts

by ChocoholicWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoholicWriter/pseuds/ChocoholicWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seamus and Harry share a bed their first night at Hogwarts because they are unable to sleep, they form a close bond that will eventually lead them to defeat Voldemort for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Monday 2 September 1991 – 1.07 am

Seamus Finnigan was sure he was the last one awake in his dorm. He could hear loud snoring from two of the beds and soft snuffling from a third. The fourth bed was silent. Whomever was in that bed was a damn quiet sleeper, Seamus found himself thinking.

The blond sighed and rolled over. He was homesick. Home was a small village in Northern Ireland. It was so far away from the Scottish highlands Hogwarts was situated in.

“Mam would have a fit if she knew I were awake at this time of night,” Seamus muttered to himself, rolling onto his back and staring up at the dark canopy of his four-poster.

He heard rustling from one of the beds but didn’t turn his head, assuming the occupant was merely rolling over. When he heard feet quietly hit the floor, Seamus jerked himself upright.

“Who’s that?” he asked.

“Sorry.”

The voice was soft and full of nerves. Seamus racked his brains trying to place it. He knew it wasn’t the redhead – he had a loud domineering voice. The black boy had a Mancurian accent so it wasn’t him. That left the slightly podgy boy and Harry Potter.

“Who’s that?” Seamus repeated.

“Harry.”

Seamus frowned. Why was Potter awake?

“Can’t sleep, Harry?” Seamus asked lightly.

Seamus saw the shadowy figure through his curtains fidget slightly.

“Not used to such a big room,” Harry said quietly.

“Me either,” Seamus admitted. “It’s just me, me mam and me dad back home. We live in a small town in a tiny cottage. It only has two bedrooms but that’s perfect for the three of us.”

Seamus pulled his curtains back and turned to face Harry. The small boy – much smaller than Seamus had imagined he would be – was hunched over on his bed. He looked like he was just trying to disappear into the covers.

“Tell me about yourself, Harry,” Seamus suggested. “If we’re going to be roomies for the next seven years we should get to know one another.”

Harry cracked a small, shy smile at that and peered up at Seamus through his eyelashes. “Ok,” he agreed. “What do you want to know?”

“Where’d you grow up?” Seamus asked curiously.

“Surrey,” said Harry. “I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin.”

“You close to your cousin?” Seamus asked. He’d always envied people with siblings, wishing he had a brother or sister as a playmate.

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “Dudley is – ” Harry hesitated, choosing his words carefully, “the total opposite of me.”

Seamus quirked his eyebrows curiously but let the gloss-over slide.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Harry asked curiously, before blushing bright red and ducking his head. “Sorry, none of my business.”

Seamus frowned. “’S all right,” he said dismissively. “Truth is I’m homesick. Ireland is a long way from Scotland.”

“Oh,” said Harry quietly. “Do you miss your family, then?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” said Seamus. “Like I said before, it’s just the three of us so we’re a pretty tight-knit family.”

Harry seemed to furrow his brow in confusion at that. Seamus wondered why. He watched as Harry stifled a yawn.

“We should get some rest,” Seamus pointed out. “We’ve still got to find our way around tomorrow in preparation for classes on Monday.”

Harry nodded. “Bed’s too big, though,” he complained, pouting a little. “Not used to it.”

Seamus grinned at that and lifted his covers up. “Come join me then,” he suggested. “I’m not used to such a big bed either. Perhaps it’ll feel smaller if we share.”

Harry hesitated before slowly moving over and sliding under the covers. Seamus dropped the covers and brought his arms around Harry's smaller body. He felt the boy tense up before slowly relaxing.

“This is nice,” Harry mumbled.

“Yeah, it is,” Seamus agreed.

Smiling contentedly, Seamus closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 3 September 1991 – 1.39 am

Seamus woke up to the sound of stifled sobs. He instantly recognised that they were coming from Harry's bed.

“Harry?” Seamus called softly. “Harry, you all right?”

“Seamus?” Harry called back shakily.

“What’s wrong?” Seamus asked.

“Everyone was staring at me,” Harry complained. “I don’t like being stared at. That’s when the questions start and then – ”

He broke off suddenly as more tears fell down his cheeks.

“Then what, Harry?” asked Seamus curiously.

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly.

Seamus scowled at the obvious lie. He didn’t like liars but he gathered from the way Harry had abruptly stopped talking that the small boy was hiding something. Something unpleasant. So Seamus let the lie slide.

“Want to join me, Harry?” Seamus asked, a little hesitantly. He and Harry hadn’t really spoken since that first night. Harry had already been up and dressed when Seamus woke the next morning and had successfully avoided him since.

“Yes please,” Harry said in a small voice.

Seamus lifted his covers and felt Harry dart underneath them. Seamus wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him until he fell asleep. Seamus wondered what Harry was hiding and how long he had been hiding it for.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 7 September 1991 – 2.12 am

Seamus woke with a start when he felt a body sliding in underneath his bedcovers and cuddling up to him.

“All right, Harry?” Seamus asked the boy sleepily.

“Snape,” the boy answered tearfully.

Seamus pulled Harry into a hug and felt the boy relax in his hold. “You didn’t do anything, Harry,” Seamus told the boy. “That greasy bat-like git obviously has issues and was just taking them out on you.”

He felt Harry nod against his chest. “I asked Hagrid why Snape didn’t like me and he said it was probably cos he and my dad hated each other at school.”

Seamus squeezed Harry comfortingly. “Don’t let anything he says get you down, Harry,” Seamus whispered. “You’re better than that.”

Seamus looked down when he felt Harry shift his head so that he was looking up at him. “Thanks, Seamus,” the small boy said.

Seamus gave him a crooked grin. “Anytime, Harry,” he said. “If you ever need comfort, just join me at night and I’ll do what I can. Now go to sleep.”

Harry grinned and tucked his head onto Seamus’ chest again. “Night, Shay,” he said.

“Night, Har,” Seamus replied, closing his eyes with a yawn.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 27 September 1991 – 1.47 am

Seamus was surprised when he felt Harry slip into his bed. He curled his arms around him and pulled him close, however.

“What’s wrong?” Seamus asked sleepily.

“Malfoy challenged me to a midnight duel,” Harry said sheepishly. “Me and Ron went but it turned out be a trap. Granger followed us and Neville tagged along cos he couldn’t remember the password. Filch chased us down corridors until Granger unlocked a door for us to hide behind. Turned out to be the forbidden corridor.”

“Really?” said Seamus, not really absorbing all the information he was being given. No doubt it would register at some point during the day but right now he could barely stay awake.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “And guess what! The corridor is forbidden because there’s a giant three-headed dog living down it!”

That woke Seamus. “No way!” he gasped. “A Cerberus in Hogwarts! Mam’s gonna flip when I tell her.”

“No!” Harry hissed, tugging at Seamus’ arm. “We’re not supposed to know about it so if you tell your mum then she’ll complain to the Headmaster and I’ll get in trouble!”

Seamus heard the panic in Harry's voice and reluctantly agreed not to tell his mum.

“You ok, though?” Seamus asked, yawning widely.

“Yeah, fine,” said Harry, snuggling down in the bed. “Just wanted some company, is all. That’s ok, right?”

“Yeah,” said Seamus. “It’s cool.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thursday 31 October 1991 – 2.19 am

Seamus was suddenly aware of a shaking, sobbing figure huddled beside him in the bed and shaking him awake.

“Harry?” Seamus said, confused. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I had that dream again,” Harry sobbed. “The one with the screams and the green light.”

Seamus pulled Harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head, much like his mother would do when trying to comfort him.

“Do you have that dream often?” Seamus asked, concerned for the small boy.

Harry nodded against Seamus’ chest. “Fairly often,” he admitted. “Always on Halloween, though.”

Seamus frowned at that. Halloween was when Harry's parents had been killed. Perhaps, the blond wondered thoughtfully, the two were connected.

“Well, once the others are asleep tomorrow night you can come join me if you want,” said Seamus.

Harry relaxed against Seamus and smiled happily. “Thanks, Shay,” he said gratefully. “You’re the best.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 9 November 1991 – 3.07 am

Seamus barely woke up when Harry slipped into his bed. He curled his arms around the smaller boy and kissed the top of his head sleepily.

“Go to sleep, Harry,” he mumbled.

“Can’t,” Harry retorted. “Too nervous.”

“Go to sleep before I knock you out,” Seamus complained.

Harry grinned and leaned up to kiss Seamus on the jaw. “Night, Shay,” he said, snuggling back down.

Seamus merely groaned in response.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Sunday 10 November 1991 – 1.13 am

Seamus couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Harry's broom trying to jerk the small boy off it. He groaned to himself. He hated it when he couldn’t sleep. It didn’t happen that often but when it did he hated it.

Seamus turned his head. Harry's bed was silent but Seamus knew that didn’t necessarily mean he was awake as Harry was an incredibly silent sleeper.

Groaning again, Seamus slipped out of his bed and climbed into Harry's.

“Shay?” Harry mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” said Seamus, pulling Harry back against his chest and curling around him. “Kept seeing your broom trying to throw you off.”

Harry sluggishly moved an arm to pat Seamus’ hand comfortingly. “I’m all right,” he said sleepily. “Go to sleep.”

Seamus grinned. “Yes, Har,” he said, closing his eyes and finally relaxing his body enough to drift off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 11 November 12.01 am

“Happy birthday!”

Seamus opened his eyes and grinned at Harry, pulling him down into the bed. “Where’s my present?” he demanded teasingly.

Harry giggled and held it out to him. Seamus took it and ripped it open. It was a book on Leprechaun lore, something Seamus was fascinated in as they hailed from his home country.

“Thanks, Har,” said Seamus, leaning in to press a kiss to the smaller boy’s cheek. “You staying with me tonight?”

Harry scoffed and wriggled underneath the covers. “Try and keep me away,” he said haughtily.

Seamus grinned, dropped the book into his open trunk and pulled Harry into his arms. “Night, Har.”

“Night, Shay.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 21 December 1991 – 2.27 am

“Seamus. Seamus, wake up.”

Seamus groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Rolling over he opened sleepy blue eyes to glare at Harry who stared back at him sheepishly.

“What?” Seamus grumped.

Harry blushed. “I wanted to give you your Christmas present,” he admitted. “You’re going home in the morning and I won’t have a chance to give it to you.”

“Couldn’t you have just put it in my trunk?” Seamus asked, sitting up.

Harry shrugged. “Wanted to give it to you in person,” he admitted. He held out a badly wrapped rectangular parcel. “Here,” he said shyly. “Don’t open it til Christmas morning, though.”

Seamus grinned and reached under his pillow to bring out a wrapped box. “Here,” he said, handing it to Harry.

Harry stared at the box in surprised delight and reverently ran his fingers over it. Looking up at Seamus, Seamus was surprised to see his emerald eyes were filled with tears. “I’ve never had a Christmas present,” he said tearfully.

Seamus was surprised. Harry's relatives hadn’t ever given him a present?

“Then I’m pleased to be the first,” Seamus said lightly, aware that Harry would only pull away if he pressed the comment.

Seamus watched Harry carefully put the wrapped parcel in a corner of his rather empty trunk before slipping under Seamus’ bed covers.

“Merry Christmas, Shay,” Harry said softly, reaching up and kissing Seamus’ jaw.

“Merry Christmas, Har,” Seamus replied, kissing the top of Harry's head.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 25 December 1991 – 9.03 am

Seamus had opened all his presents, except for Harry's. He had deliberately left that one to last. Eager to see what the small boy had bought him, he ripped into the packaging and pulled out a book. 100 Celtic Spells Seamus read with joy. When his acceptance letters for wizarding school had come, Seamus had seriously considered attending St Patrick’s Academy of Magic because they taught Celtic spells as well as Latin ones. Hogwarts’ superior curriculum had won though and Seamus was pleased. If he hadn’t decided to attend Hogwarts he would never have met Harry.

“Who’s that from?” Seamus’ mother, Catherine, asked.

Seamus’ Muggle father, Mick, looked over as well. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a book of Celtic spells,” said Seamus excitedly. “I’ve wanted this for ages. But how did he know?”

“Who?” Catherine asked, intrigued by this unknown boy who had obviously caught Seamus’ attention.

“Harry Potter,” said Seamus.

“No!” Catherine squealed. “You never said you were friends with Harry Potter!”

Mick frowned. “Who’s this Potter boy?” he asked.

Catherine glanced over at her husband. “You know, darling,” she said. “The Boy-Who-Lived? I told you about him.”

“That kid?” said Mick, looking surprised. “You’re friends with him?”

Seamus nodded. “Kind-a,” he said.

“Kind-a?” Catherine repeated. “Either you are or you aren’t.”

“It’s complicated,” said Seamus, opening the book and flipping through the pages. “Because of who he is we’re only secret friends.”

Catherine nodded slowly. “So you’re his friend behind the scenes,” she said.

“Exactly,” said Seamus.

“What’s he like?” Mick asked.

“Sweet,” said Seamus immediately. “It’s really difficult not to like him. Neville, another boy in our dorm, has very little confidence, but if Harry notices him doing something really well he’ll praise him and ask him for help. Slowly he’s helping Neville build up his self-confidence.”

Catherine raised her eyebrows. Call it hope but something was telling her that Seamus liked Harry a little more than his other friends.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 6 January 1992 – 2.12 am

“Shay!”

Seamus opened his eyes and shook away the last vestiges of sleep as he pulled Harry into his arms.

“Thanks for my present, Har,” Seamus said. “I love it.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks for mine, too,” he said, pointing at his bed. “I’ve been using it every night. Not had one nightmare.”

Seamus grinned. He’d bought Harry a dream catcher in the hope that Harry wouldn’t suffer from as many nightmares.

“You won’t believe what else I got,” Harry continued to babble excitedly.

The small boy pulled a cloak from behind his back and showed it to Seamus proudly.

“Whoah,” Seamus said softly, running his hands over the material. “Is this an Invisibility Cloak?”

“Yup,” said Harry. “Dunno who gave it to me but there was a note saying it belonged to my dad.”

Seamus looked up and smiled. “It’s nice that you have something of his,” he commented.

“Yeah,” said Harry happily. “Now all I need are some photos and something of my mum’s and I’ll be content. Not happy but content.”

Seamus let that settle in the back of his mind for future reference.

“You’ll never believe what I found when I went exploring with it,” Harry continued to babble excitedly.

“What?” said Seamus, watching as Harry slipped the cloak underneath his pillow.

“The Mirror of Erised,” said Harry. “It shows what your heart desires more than anything. I saw me with my parents.”

Seamus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and squeezed him comfortingly.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed as they settled back down in the bed for the rest of the night. “I almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore really likes socks so I’m gonna buy him some next Christmas.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 8 February 1992 – 1.37 am

“I’m scared,” Harry admitted quietly, curling up beside Seamus.

“Mmm?” Seamus queried.

“Snape’s refereeing the match tomorrow,” Harry confessed. “He hates me.”

“Be fine,” Seamus muttered. “Go to sleep, Har.”

Harry closed his eyes, wriggling underneath Seamus’ arm and wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

“Night, Shay,” Harry said quietly.

He got a groan in response.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 19 May 1992 – 2.21 am

Seamus rolled over and jerked awake when he felt someone shuddering beside him. “Harry?” he questioned. “What happened?”

“Hagrid had a dragon,” Harry sobbed. “Me and Hermione persuaded him to send it to a preserve and Ron contacted his brother, Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. We snuck out tonight to hand the dragon over to Charlie and got caught. We lost Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points. Everyone’s going to hate us!”

Harry sobbed even harder at that curling into Seamus’ body for comfort. “I won’t hate you,” Seamus said soothingly, running his hand over Harry's back.

Harry clung to Seamus, burying his face in the taller boy’s shoulder. Seamus grimaced at the feel of the tears soaking his shoulder and running down his chest. He didn’t say anything, though, simply kissed Harry's head and continued rubbing at his back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Don’t leave me, Shay?” Harry finally said once he had stopped crying.

“Never,” Seamus promised.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 23 May 1992 – 2.01 am

Seamus knew instinctively that Harry didn’t want to talk when the small boy climbed into his bed after his detention. His shoulders were tense and he made no move to cuddle up to Seamus. Seamus reached out and pulled Harry back against his chest.

“I know you don’t want to talk, Har,” Seamus said quietly. “But don’t push me away.”

He felt Harry slowly relax against him. “Thanks, Shay,” the boy muttered.

“Anytime, Har,” said Seamus, closing his eyes again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 4 July 1992 – 12.48 am

Seamus clung to Harry tightly. He had been so scared when he heard Harry was in the hospital wing after fighting off You-Know-Who again. Seamus buried his nose in Harry's neck and breathed in deeply, inhaling Harry's own unique scent. Seamus had wanted to visit Harry in the hospital wing but hadn’t dared. After all, nobody really knew they were friends.

“I’m gonna miss you, Shay,” Harry said quietly.

“Gonna miss you, too, Har,” Seamus said just as quietly.

“You will write to me, won’t you?” Harry asked anxiously, rolling over so that he was facing Seamus.

“Of course,” said Seamus indignantly. “Though I might stop if you don’t write back.”

Harry giggled and moved to rest his head on Seamus’ chest.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 1 August 1992 – 1.54 pm

Dear Seamus,

Sorry about my absence for the last month. Some House Elf was stealing my mail in a bid to prevent me returning to Hogwarts this year.

I’m staying at Ron’s for the rest of the summer. He and the twins came and rescued me from my relatives. They had locked Hedwig in her cage, poor darling.

I really wish I could see you this summer but Ron’s never away from my side. Can’t wait for Hogwarts to start up again. Is our arrangement still standing cos despite my dream catcher I’ve been having nightmares about the end of term. I keep seeing Quirrell and Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head.

I miss you.

Harry

Seamus scanned the letter quickly and sighed in relief. He’d been worried. He’d sent a letter to Harry every day this summer, plus a birthday present, but had never received a reply. Now that he had one he could relax and enjoy the rest of his holidays.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 2 September 1992 – 1.33 am

Seamus gripped Harry tightly as they snuggled underneath the bedcovers. “What happened?” he demanded.

Harry blushed and hid his face against Seamus’ chest. “Dobby, the House Elf that stole my mail this summer. I got that back, incidentally. Thanks for my present. I write all my dreams in it. What I can remember anyway.”

Seamus practically growled. “What happened?” he repeated.

“Oh, right,” said Harry. “Well, Dobby kind-a blocked the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters and me and Ron thought we’d fly Mr Weasley’s car to school instead.”

“And you crashed it into the Whomping Willow?” Seamus said incredulously.

“Yes, well,” said Harry sheepishly. “That was Ron’s fault. He was driving. My feet couldn’t reach the pedals.”

Harry pouted up at Seamus who finally gave a wry grin and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. “Merlin you worried me,” Seamus sighed, relaxing his tight grip on Harry.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised. “I don’t mean to.”

“I know,” said Seamus.

Seamus nuzzled at Harry's black hair. He had grown it out slightly over the summer. It was still wild and chaotic but now curled over his ears to his chin.

“Missed you,” Seamus said hoarsely.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, eyes already closed. “Missed you, too.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thursday 3 September 1992 – 1.02 am

“More detention,” Harry grumbled, sliding into Seamus’ bed. “I hate Lockhart and his stupid class.”

Seamus chuckled. “He’s pretty horrendous, right?” he said.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Harry said, wriggling to get comfortable. “His books are complete and utter nonsense. I doubt we’re going to learn anything from him this year.”

“Might have to do some reading on the side,” Seamus agreed.

“And that stupid first-year. Urgh!”

Seamus grinned. “I’ll try and run interference there for you, Har,” he said. “I must admit he’s very in-your-face about his infatuation with you.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on Seamus’ chest. “I just wish people would leave me alone,” he said quietly.

Seamus kissed the top of Harry's head. “One day, hopefully they will.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 8 September 1992 – 12.13 am

“Harry?” Seamus said, confused, when the smaller boy barrelled into his bed and head-butted his chest in an attempt at receiving comfort.

“I’m going mad,” the smaller boy said in a muffled voice. “I’m hearing voices.”

Seamus choked down his chuckle as he brought his arms around Harry. “What are these voices saying?” he asked carefully.

Harry hesitated. “Come,” he whispered. “Come to me. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Let me kill you.”

Seamus started and tightened his grip on Harry to the point where the smaller boy squeaked and pushed at his chest.

“Someone wants to kill you?” Seamus demanded. “Who? Did you recognise the voice? Who were you with at the time?”

“I was in detention with Lockhart,” said Harry. “And I’m pretty sure these voices are all in my head. Probably my over-active imagination.”

“I don’t like it,” Seamus announced. “I don’t like that you’re hearing voices.”

“Don’t particularly like it myself,” said Harry, yawning widely.

Seamus nudged at Harry. “Put your pyjamas on,” he cajoled. “Then you can come to bed.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed sleepily.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 1 November 1992 – 1.03 am

“I didn’t do it,” Harry said, slipping into Seamus’ bed.

“I know,” said Seamus sleepily. “Where were you tonight? I didn’t see you at the feast.”

Harry blushed, tucking his cold feet in between Seamus’ calves. “I attended Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday Party,” he said.

“Why?” asked Seamus, running one hand up and down Harry's arm in an effort to stop the thin boy from shivering.

“Cos he asked me to,” said Harry, shrugging.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he said.

“I heard the voice again,” Harry admitted. “That’s why me, Ron and Hermione were found by Mrs Norris.”

Seamus frowned. “What did the voice say this time?” he asked.

“Rip. Tear. Kill. So hungry for so long. Kill. Time to kill. I smell blood. I smell blood.”

Seamus looked at Harry in horror. “You’re hearing a voice say all that and then Mrs Norris winds up attacked?” he said. “That’s not a coincidence, Har. You’re hearing the person who’s attacked that mangy old cat!”

Harry wrinkled his nose up distastefully. “Yeah, but I don’t recognise the voice,” he said.

Seamus huffed exasperatedly. “You haven’t heard everybody’s voice,” he pointed out. “You don’t talk to every single person in this bloody school.”

Harry blushed. “Oh,” he said in a small voice. “Right. Of course. What should I do?”

“Tell someone,” Seamus said immediately. Then he rolled his eyes as Harry looked at him pointedly. “Someone who isn’t me,” he added. “A teacher.”

“You want me to tell McGonagall?” Harry asked. “Or Dumbledore?”

“Dumbledore preferably but I doubt you’ll be able to get time to speak to him,” said Seamus. “Tell McGonagall.”

“No,” Harry refused. “I tried telling her that someone was trying to steal the Stone last year and she wouldn’t listen. I’ll tell Dumbledore if I can.”

“Write him a note and have Hedwig take it to him,” Seamus suggested.

“No, I’ll wait till I get an opportunity to speak to him in private,” said Harry.

Seamus rolled his eyes. Harry was annoyingly stubborn. “Tell me as soon as you hear that voice again,” he demanded.

Harry reached up to kiss Seamus’ cheek. “I will, Shay, I promise,” he said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 9 November 1992 – 1.23 am

“How’s your arm?” Seamus asked, the moment Harry wriggled underneath his own to rest again his chest.

“A little tingly,” said Harry with a shrug. “But otherwise fine. Skele-Gro is nasty painful stuff.”

Seamus didn’t smile. He couldn’t. He’d almost had a heart attack when that Bludger had appeared to have it in for Harry.

“No lasting damage, then?” Seamus asked anxiously.

Harry shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “Madam Pomfrey said I’d be fine. I’ve just got to rest the arm as much as possible for a couple of days. Give the new bones a chance to get as strong as my other ones. I’ve also got to drink tons of milk.”

“I’ll be watching you at mealtimes so you’d better do it,” Seamus said in a warning tone.

Harry smiled. “You’re sweet to look after me, Shay,” Harry said sweetly.

Seamus leant down and pressed a quick, light kiss to Harry's surprised lips. “Why wouldn’t I look after you, Har?” he questioned quietly. “You look after everyone in the school. You need someone to look after you for a change.”

Harry blushed and lowered his chin so he wasn’t looking at Seamus. “Thanks, Shay,” he shyly.

Seamus sighed and curled his arms around Harry. “Night, Har.”

“Night, Shay.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 11 November 1992 – 12.01 am

“Happy birthday!” Harry whispered excitedly into Seamus’ ear. “How does it feel to be a teenager?”

“Same as it did to be twelve,” Seamus grunted. “Come here.”

Seamus dragged Harry onto his chest and grunted again when Harry giggled and sat up, straddling his hips.

“I got you a present,” Harry said. “Here.”

“What is it?” asked Seamus, taking the book-shaped parcel from Harry.

“I took inspiration from the fact that you keep trying to change your water into rum,” said Harry.

Seamus opened the package and grinned. Obscure Water-Related Spells he read. “Thanks, Har,” said Seamus, pulling the smaller boy down to peck his lips quickly.

Harry blushed and slid to the side of Seamus so he could cuddle up against him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 16 December 1992 – 1.07 am

“Shhh,” Seamus soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’re not evil. Ron knows you’re not evil. Hermione knows you’re not evil. So you can speak to snakes. Big deal.”

Harry sniffled and looked up at Seamus with wide wet eyes. “You don’t hate me?” he asked.

Seamus shook his head. “Not possible,” he declared. “Just let me know if snakes are good conversationalists. Might invest in one if they are. I can just get you to tell me what it’s saying.”

Harry gave a small smile at that as Seamus ran his thumbs underneath Harry's eyes, wiping away the tears.

“Thanks, Shay,” Harry said softly.

Seamus kissed the top of Harry's head. “No need to thank me, Har,” he said honestly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 25 December 1992 – 9.17 am

Seamus had once again left Harry's present till last to open. He ripped off the paper and stared in awe. Harry had bought him the Durrow High Cross. It was very very old and very very valuable. It must have cost Harry an absolutely fortune to purchase.

“Oh my,” Catherine said, bring one hand up to cover her mouth. “Is that from Harry?”

Seamus nodded silently, his fingers carefully tracing the cross.

“He knows you’re Catholic?” Catherine asked.

Seamus nodded again. “He knows pretty much everything about me,” he said.

“Well then,” said Catherine firmly. “He will have to come visit us this summer.”

Seamus grinned. “I think he’d like that,” he said. “He doesn’t exactly get on with his relatives.”

“Then I will write him a letter later on in the year inviting him to spend two weeks in August with us.”

“That would be nice, Mam,” he said.

Catherine smiled and ruffled her son’s hair. “Go on, now,” she said. “I’ve got a dinner to cook.”

Seamus pecked his mother on the cheek and dashed upstairs. He couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts so he could thank Harry for the gift.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 4 January 1993 – 12.57 am

“It must have cost a fortune,” Seamus admonished Harry, when the smaller boy slipped into his bed.

Harry shrugged. “Not as much as you would think,” he said. “Did you know Durrow Monastery was wizard-founded and run?”

Seamus blinked. “No,” he said in surprise. “I didn’t know that.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, St Columba who founded Durrow Monastery was a fairly powerful wizard of the age. He wanted to give Muggleborns of that time somewhere they could go to worship God without fear of judgement.”

“Huh,” said Seamus, impressed. “How do you know all this?”

Harry blushed and wriggled slightly. “Well, when you told me you were Catholic I did a lot of research,” he admitted shyly. “I wanted to understand you better.”

Seamus smiled and leant down to press an innocent kiss to Harry's lips. “Thank you for being so sweet,” he whispered.

Harry blushed harder and ducked his head shyly. “Um, I really liked my gift as well,” he said embarrassedly.

Seamus shrugged. “You told me you had always been fascinated by snakes and had read up on them as much as you could. I figured you’d want to read up on magical breeds as well.”

Harry didn’t hesitate in kissing Seamus’ cheek. “Thank you for being so sweet,” he said teasingly.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, Har,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” said Harry cheekily. “Right away, sir.”

Seamus grinned and pulled Harry back against his chest. “Minx,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

Harry just wriggled his bum in response.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 5 January 1993 – 12.39 am

“I forgot to tell you something last night,” Harry said, slipping into Seamus’ bed again.

“Hmm?” said Seamus sleepily. “What’s that?”

“I found a diary,” said Harry. “Only it’s blank.”

Seamus frowned. “So?” he said. “Return it to its owner.”

“Its owner was a student here back in the forties, Shay,” said Harry pointedly. “I have no way of knowing whether they’re even still alive.”

“Keep it, then,” said Seamus. “If it’s blank like you said you could use it when your diary is full.”

Harry sighed and settled down on Seamus’ chest. “Yeah, I suppose,” he said.

“Go to sleep, Har,” said Seamus, curling an arm around Harry.

Harry kissed Seamus’ cheek before settling down and closing his eyes. “Night, Shay.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 15 February 1993 – 1.07 am

“Shay!” Harry hissed, shaking Seamus’ shoulder. “Shay, wake up!”

Seamus opened bleary eyes and groaned. “What now, Har?” he moaned. “Ron’s sister give you another singing Valentine?”

Harry blushed and jumped on Seamus’ stomach. “Shut up,” he hissed. “Poor girl was mortified. She doesn’t know she’s not my type.”

Seamus opened his eyes again and grinned, fully awake now. “Oh yeah?” he said cockily. “What’s your type, then?”

Harry flushed a deeper scarlet and bowed his head. “Not her,” he muttered and Seamus let it drop.

“So is there a reason I’m awake?” Seamus asked, resting his hands on Harry's hips and massaging them with his thumbs.

“Yes” said Harry, grateful for the change of subject. “That diary I found. It’s magical. It absorbs ink and writes back to you.”

“Get rid of it,” Seamus said immediately, his hands stilling on Harry's hips and clenching them tightly. “Get rid of it immediately.”

Harry cocked his head to one side in puzzlement. “Why, Shay?” he asked innocently. “What’s wrong?”

“Magical artefacts that can talk to you are usually Dark,” said Seamus nervously. “Even talking mirrors are rather suspect.”

Harry chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. “Ok,” he said eventually. “I’ll get rid of it. I’ll give it to McGonagall tomorrow after school.”

Seamus let out a sigh of relief and released his tight grip on Harry's hips. “Thank you, Harry,” he said, gently sliding Harry off him.

Seamus leant down and kissed Harry's lips. He pressed firmer than he had the previous time and was pleased when Harry kissed back tentatively. They parted after only a couple of seconds and Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks rosy again.

“Why do you do that, Shay?” Harry asked.

“Do what?” asked Seamus, knowing what Harry meant but hoping Harry would drop it.

“Kiss me,” said Harry.

Seamus kept silent. He wasn’t really sure why he kept kissing Harry. He knew he liked the smaller boy. A lot. But he wasn’t sure why that led to him kissing him.

“I don’t know, Har,” Seamus said honestly. “But when I do I’ll let you know.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed, cuddling into Seamus’ side. “Night, Shay.”

“Night, Har.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 16 February 1993 – 2.01 am

“Someone stole the diary,” Harry whispered, sliding in next to Seamus.

“I know,” Seamus murmured. “I live in this dorm, too.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Seamus rolled over and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Go to sleep, Har,” he said sleepily. “It’s not your problem anymore.”

Harry wriggled to get comfortable before closing his eyes. “Night, Shay.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 16 May 1993 – 12.31 am

Seamus held Harry tightly as he sobbed heartbrokenly against his chest. He felt useless and helpless. There was absolutely nothing he could do to make Harry feel better.

“It’s my fault,” Harry sobbed. “It’s because she’s my friend that she got attacked.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Seamus said sharply. “You’re not the one who attacked her. Someone else did.”

Harry just sobbed harder, his hands clutching Seamus’ shoulders desperately.

“On the bright side,” Seamus said desperately. “Everybody will be forced to eat their words. No way will they believe you to be Slytherin’s Heir and still attack Hermione.”

“They shouldn’t have believed it anyway,” Harry wept. “My mum was Muggleborn. One of my best friends is Muggleborn. Why would I have anything against them?”

Seamus sighed. Harry wasn’t going to listen to him. He was so stubborn he was almost impossible to live with.

“Try and sleep, Har,” Seamus said soothingly. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Shay?” Harry said once he’d quietened down.

“Hmmm?” Seamus asked, half asleep.

“Stay safe,” Harry whispered. “I don’t think I could bear it if you got attacked.”

Seamus’ eyes flew open and he looked down at Harry. “Oh, Har,” he breathed.

Harry was looking up at him desperately. “Promise me, Shay,” he whimpered. “Promise you’ll stay safe.”

Seamus bent down and pressed a firm kiss to Harry's lips. He kissed him pushing everything he felt for Harry into the kiss. He was pleased when Harry's lips started moving as well, responding to him. Seamus pulled Harry impossibly closer before breaking away and resting his forehead against Harry's.

“I promise, Har,” he said hoarsely.

Harry breathed out shakily and tucked his head under Seamus’ chin again. “Thanks, Shay,” he said softly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 19 May 1993 – 2.23 am

“Hagrid’s been arrested!”

Seamus woke with a start and stared at Harry in shock. Harry's emerald eyes were swimming with tears.

“What? Why?” Seamus asked, curling an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him close.

“The Minister and Lucius claimed he was responsible for the attacks fifty years ago. That’s why he was expelled. But he wasn’t! Hagrid couldn’t harm anyone!”

“I know, Har,” Seamus soothed. “Hagrid’s innocent. He’s gone to Azkaban then?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “That’s the wizarding prison, right?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” said Seamus. “Is that where he is?”

He felt Harry nod against his shoulder and tightened his grip on Harry comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Har. Dumbledore will get him out.”

“Dumbledore’s gone as well,” Harry muttered. “The School Board wanted him to step down and put in somebody “competent”. McGonagall is acting Headmistress in his absence.”

“How do you know all this?” Seamus wondered aloud.

Harry blushed. “Um, me and Ron snuck down to Hagrid’s hut this evening under my dad’s Cloak. Dumbledore was there as well.”

Seamus felt Harry was holding something back from him. “What is it, Har?” he prodded.

“They gave me messages,” Harry admitted.

“What d’you mean?” Seamus asked.

“Dumbledore knew me and Ron were there under the Cloak and before he left he looked directly at us and said “you will find that I will only have truly left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” And when Hagrid left he looked over at us as well and said “If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they’d have to do would be to follow the spiders. That’d lead them right.” But I don’t understand why they said that!”

Seamus looked puzzled. “They’re obviously trying to give you clues,” he said. “Not that I want you to follow Hagrid’s advice. I have a feeling you would end up in the Forbidden Forest.”

Harry sighed and cuddled close to Seamus. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I’ll sleep on it and make any decisions tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Seamus agreed, shifting the both of them down the bed so they could lay down. “Get some rest, Har, you’ve not been sleeping well.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t apologise!” Seamus exclaimed. “I’ve never complained when you’ve snuck into my bed before, have I?”

“No,” Harry said. “But I’m sleeping here every night at the moment.”

“You’re under a lot of stress,” Seamus pointed out. “I don’t mind. If it makes you feel better then go for it.”

Harry smiled and shyly pressed a quick kiss to Seamus’ lips. “Thanks, Shay,” he said.

Seamus grinned and kissed the top of Harry's head. “Night, Har,” he said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday 9 June 1993 – 3.47 am

“Oh Merlin!” Harry said, sliding into bed next to Seamus.

“It’s late,” Seamus murmured. “Where’ve you been?”

“Forbidden Forest,” Harry said guiltily. “We followed the spiders to a nest of Acromantula. Apparently Hagrid raised the leader from the egg. But they don’t show the same loyalty to Hagrid’s friends. They tried to eat us. Mr Weasley’s car saved us.”

Seamus raised his eyebrows. “A car saved you?” he repeated incredulously.

“Yep,” Harry confirmed. “Mr Weasley tinkered with it a lot. It’s pretty sentient now.”

“Great,” said Seamus. “So did your jaunt to the forest yield results?”

“Yep,” said Harry, snuggling happily into Seamus’ arms. “We know for certain that Hagrid didn’t open the Chamber fifty years ago and he definitely didn’t open it this time. Aragog, his pet Acromantula, is blind and wouldn’t be able to attack people now. Plus, who wouldn’t notice a huge spider scurrying about?”

“And,” Seamus continued, “Acromantula don’t petrify people. They eat them.”

“Oh yeah,” said Harry. “Good point, Shay.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. Harry was so oblivious sometimes. “Don’t go into the forest again, Har,” he said firmly.

Harry winced. “I’ll try and avoid it in future,” he said, kissing Seamus’ jaw placatingly.

Seamus sighed. “I worry about you, Har. You get into so much trouble.”

Harry blushed. “I don’t mean to,” he protested. “Trouble seems to find me.”

“You willingly went into the Forbidden Forest!” Seamus exclaimed.

Harry winced again. “Yeah, but that was because Hagrid told us to follow the spiders and that’s where they went.”

“Oh Merlin,” Seamus said, running his hands through his blond hair in frustration. “Do you always do what you’re told?”

“No,” Harry said slowly.

“Then why the hell did you do what Hagrid told you to!” Seamus hissed.

Seamus felt his anger melting, however, when he saw Harry's look of confusion. He genuinely didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. He had no idea why Seamus was so mad.

“Shay?” Harry said in a small voice. “Do you hate me?”

Seamus sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. “No, Harry, I don’t,” he said. “Just please try and keep out of trouble.”

“I’ll try,” Harry promised.

Seamus kissed the top of Harry's head and tucked it under his chin. “That’s all I ask,” he said, closing his eyes again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 29 June 1993 – 2.07 am

“What happened?” Seamus asked frantically the moment Harry slipped into his bed. He had been lying awake waiting for Harry to return.

“I figured it out,” Harry mumbled tiredly. “It was a Basilisk.”

Seamus gaped at him in horror before crushing Harry to his chest. “That’s why you were hearing voices,” Seamus muttered. “It was Parseltongue.”

Harry nodded. “The Heir of Slytherin was Voldemort’s past self. He was possessing Ginny Weasley and using her to set the Basilisk on the Muggleborns. Then she was taken into the Chamber. She was nearly dead when I found her.”

“Oh Merlin,” Seamus breathed. His arms shook as he gripped Harry tightly.

“I killed the Basilisk,” said Harry. “Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes, came to me with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes clawed out the Basilisk’s eyes. I put on the Hat and Gryffindor’s Sword hit me on the head. I stabbed the Basilisk through the mouth. Unfortunately I kind-a got bitten at the same time.”

“What!” Seamus struggled to keep his voice low to avoid the others in the dorm hearing their conversation.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I nearly died but Fawkes cried on me and I was healed.”

Seamus closed his eyes, not relinquishing his hold on Harry. “I’m having a nightmare,” he muttered. “I must be. This can’t be true.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s all true. Dumbledore did give me and Ron two hundred points each and awards for Special Services to the School, though.”

“And that makes it better?” Seamus asked incredulously. “Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? Are you allowed to be in the dorm?”

“I’m fine, Shay,” Harry insisted. “Other than the Basilisk bite, which Fawkes healed, I only needed a shower. I was covered in grime and slime and Basilisk blood. That reminds me, I never thanked Snape for saving my life last year. I should go down to the Chamber and collect Potion ingredients for him.”

“Keep some of the venom for yourself,” Seamus said shakily. “Since you have such bloody bad luck you may need it at some point in the future.”

Harry hummed and closed his eyes sleepily. “Ok,” he agreed. “Can I go to sleep now, Shay?” he asked. “I’m so sleepy.”

Seamus sighed and kissed the top of Harry's head. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Night, Har.”

“Night, Shay,” Harry mumbled, already half asleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 3 July 1993 – 2.07 am

“Mam was going to write to you inviting you to come visit for two weeks in August,” Seamus said, absently running his fingers through Harry's hair.

“Yeah, she did,” said Harry, his face lighting up. “It was the first letter I’ve ever received, discounting my Hogwarts letters.”

Seamus grinned. “Are you going to come?”

“Of course,” said Harry, grinning back. “Like I would say no to that. I miss you during the holidays.”

Seamus squeezed Harry affectionately. “I miss you, too, Har,” he said. “So, did Mam give you dates?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “She’s going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron at 9.00 am on my birthday and then we’re going to Portkey, whatever that is, to your home.”

Seamus grinned. “I get you on your birthday?” he asked. “Good. I’ll plan something for you.”

Harry sighed happily. “Nobody’s ever planned something for my birthday before,” he mentioned. “The Dursleys didn’t ever care. I didn’t even know when my birthday was until Hagrid showed up with my Hogwarts letter.”

“That’s harsh,” Seamus commented lightly, making a mental note to tell his mother to make the day special for Harry.

Harry shrugged. “I’m used to it,” he said, suppressing a yawn.

“Go to sleep, Har,” Seamus said softly.

“Mmm, ok,” Harry hummed, wriggling into a comfortable position and closing his eyes.

Seamus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and closed his own eyes. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 24 July 1993 – 10.31 am

Seamus grinned when Hedwig delivered a letter to him and perched on his shoulder, obviously told to wait for a reply. Seamus fed her a bit of bacon and opened the letter.

Dear Shay,

I feel really terrible writing this letter but I can’t come this summer. I kind-a got into trouble with the Minister. My Aunt Marge (she’s not really my aunt but I have to call her that) was badmouthing my parents and I kind-a blew her up and ran away from home.

I took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron but Minister Fudge was waiting for me. He told me I had to stay in Diagon Alley for the summer. Tom, the landlord, has been appointed my keeper. I did ask Minister Fudge whether I could still visit you this summer and he said no.

I don’t know why I’m not allowed to visit but I’m so grateful I’m not being expelled for blowing up Aunt Marge that I’m going to do what I’m told for once. I feel really bad for letting you down. I know you were looking forward to my visit. Perhaps you can come to Diagon Alley and visit me instead?

I miss you, Shay.

Harry

Seamus felt his heart drop into his stomach as he read the letter. Sighing he went to find his mother. “Mam?” he called.

Catherine looked up and smiled at her son. “Letter from Harry?” she asked, spying Hedwig on her son’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said Seamus morosely. “He can’t stay this summer.”

Catherine frowned. “Why’s that?” she asked. “He seemed so excited when he wrote back to me.”

“He was,” Seamus confirmed, handing over Harry's letter. “This explains it.”

Catherine quickly read the letter and sighed. “Well, I suppose we can go to Diagon Alley for a few days instead,” she said. “Can’t stay long, though. Your dad still has his job to go to.”

Seamus grinned and took back the letter. “I’ll let him know. Can we go for his birthday?”

Catherine smiled back and reached out to ruffle her son’s hair. “Sure,” she agreed. “Go write him letting him know.”

Seamus took off for his room, eager to let Harry know that they would still be able to hang out this summer. Catherine watched him go with a knowing look on her face. Seamus might not realise it yet but he was crushing heavily on his best friend.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thursday 2 September 1993 – 1.03 am

“You ok?” Seamus asked anxiously, running his hands over Harry's back in concern.

Harry smiled up at Seamus, but his emerald eyes were duller than usual. “I’m fine, Shay,” he assured the taller boy.

“What happened?” Seamus asked.

“A Dementor came into our compartment and I fainted,” said Harry. “I heard someone screaming, though,” he added, frowning in confusion.

Seamus dismissed that in favour of pulling Harry close. “Merlin I was worried,” he breathed. “I heard you’d had an extreme reaction to the Dementors but nobody was saying what that reaction was.”

“I’m fine,” Harry repeated soothingly. “Professor Lupin gave me chocolate and it made me feel better.”

“Chocolate, huh?” asked Seamus.

Harry nodded eagerly. “I don’t get chocolate very often and this one was really good,” he gushed. “It’s a shame my Aunt wouldn’t sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade. I wish I could go and find what chocolate that was.”

Seamus grinned and made a mental note to buy Harry some chocolate when he went to Hogsmeade.

“What was the big news you had to tell me?” Seamus asked, referring to when he and Harry had bumped into each other on the platform and Harry had quickly hissed out that he had huge news.

“Oh, that,” Harry said, his eyes drooping. “Sirius Black is after me.”

Seamus swallowed his cry of dismay but his grip on Harry tightened slightly. “What?” he croaked.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Sirius Black was a Death Eater and he wants to kill me. That’s why I wasn’t allowed to leave Diagon Alley this summer. I have a feeling all the professors will be keeping a close eye on me this year.”

“No doubt,” Seamus said dryly.

“Thanks for my present,” Harry added.

Seamus had bought Harry a book on Parsel Magic. Parsel Magic was notoriously difficult to master but Seamus knew that Harry would appreciate the challenge.

“You’re welcome,” Seamus said. “Have you started reading it yet?”

“Yeah,” said Harry, perking up. “It’s soooo interesting. I can’t wait to try some of the spells.”

Seamus grinned. “Glad you like it, Har,” he said.

Harry sighed and wriggled comfortably. Seamus held his breath as he felt his body reacting to Harry's wriggle. Luckily Harry either didn’t notice or wasn’t horrified by it. Seamus swallowed and let out his breath in a whoosh.

“Night, Har,” Seamus said, his voice slightly huskier than usual.

“Night, Shay,” Harry chirped.

Seamus closed his eyes, telling himself that his body would have reacted like that if anyone had wriggled against him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 3 September 1993 – 1.19 am

“It wasn’t a Grim,” Seamus said immediately. “Can’t have been.”

“Even if it was the rumour is complete nonsense,” Harry pointed out. “I saw a Grim the night I ran away from home. I’m still alive.”

Seamus gave Harry a sharp look. “And you failed to mention this to me?” he said.

Harry looked sheepish. “Um, I forgot?” he tried.

Seamus sighed. “I’m gonna be on edge all year, aren’t I?” he said wearily.

Harry pressed a kiss to Seamus’ cheek. “It’s sweet that you care about me, Shay,” he said. “Not many do.”

Seamus sighed. “Go to sleep, Har,” he said. “It’s late.”

“Night, Shay,” said Harry.

“Night, Har.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 9 September 1993 – 1.07 am

“Shut up,” Seamus said grumpily as Harry giggled helplessly next to him. “Banshees are terrifying.”

Harry continued to giggle. “Seamus Finnigan, scared of Banshees,” he giggled. “That’s priceless.”

“What are you scared of then?” Seamus demanded.

Harry quietened. “Professor Lupin assumed I’d be terrified of Voldemort,” he said quietly.

“But you’re not,” Seamus stated, knowing Harry better than that. He’d never once mentioned how scared he was with every encounter he had with Voldemort.

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “I am terrified of Dementors though. They make me vulnerable. I don’t like being vulnerable. That’s when you get really hurt.”

Seamus rubbed Harry's shoulder soothingly. “I had a feeling that’s what you would be scared of,” he commented. “After the way you reacted to them on the train who would blame you.”

Harry sighed and rested his head on Seamus’ chest. “Thanks, Shay,” he said.

“Anytime, Har,” said Seamus quietly. “Anytime.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 1 November 1993 – 3.07 am

The Great Hall was finally only filled with snores. Nobody was talking and nobody seemed to be moving around. Seamus glanced over at where Harry was sitting up looking at him and motioned with his head. Harry leapt to his feet and hurried over, quickly sliding inside of Seamus’ sleeping bag. Seamus swallowed when he realised how tightly pressed together they would be.

“You ok?” Seamus asked quietly, as Harry threaded his fingers through his.

Harry nodded silently. “It’s a bit unnerving,” he said softly. “This just proves that Sirius Black really is after me. I mean, why else would he try and break into Gryffindor Tower?”

Seamus tightened his grip on Harry's hand. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “But I wish you could sleep over here tonight.”

Harry sighed. “Me too,” he said morosely. “I need the comfort. Tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night,” Seamus agreed.

They lay in silence for a while. “I got you some chocolate when I was in Hogsmeade,” Seamus finally said. “I got you a bit of every type of chocolate. Hopefully the one Professor Lupin gave you is in there.”

Harry smiled and kissed Seamus’ cheek. “Thank you,” he said. Then he groaned. “I had tea with Professor Lupin today. I could have just asked him.”

Seamus grinned. “Oh well, never mind,” he said cheerfully. “This way you get to try loads of different types of chocolate. You might find one you like even more.”

Harry smiled again. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. “I should go back over to my sleeping bag,” he said reluctantly.

Seamus sighed as well. “Ok,” he agreed. “Tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night,” Harry repeated.

He pressed a light kiss to Seamus’ lips before scurrying back to his own sleeping bag. Not a moment too soon, either, because two seconds later Professor Snape stalked back into the Great Hall.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thursday 11 November 1993 – 12.01 am

“Happy birthday!”

Seamus opened his eyes to see Harry hovering over him with a wide smile. “You really need to stop waking me in the middle of the night just to say happy birthday,” he murmured.

“Why?” Harry asked curiously as Seamus curled an arm around his waist and pulled him down on top of him. “Oh,” he added, blushing as he felt Seamus’ erection underneath him.

“You interrupted a very nice dream,” Seamus said with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, not looking at Seamus.

“Don’t be,” said Seamus, tucking a lock of hair behind Harry's ear. “The real thing is much nicer.”

Harry blinked in some confusion before blushing again. “Oh!” he squeaked.

Seamus grinned and leant up to press a rather heated kiss to Harry's lips. Seamus moved his lips rather insistently and felt Harry grip his biceps as he whimpered piteously under the onslaught. Seamus longed to grind his hips upwards but didn’t want to scare Harry off. Reluctantly he pulled back, panting for air. He struggled to withhold a groan when he saw Harry's eyes were dazed and his lips plump and red.

“Where’s my present then?” Seamus asked, trying to act completely natural.

“Oh.” Harry started in surprised and reached behind him to grab a parcel. “You mentioned that you wanted to do something archaeology based as a career so I did a little research and found this.”

Seamus opened the parcel and smiled. Curse Breaking and Warding for Beginners he read. He wasn’t sure what career he wanted but maybe this would help.

“Thanks, Har,” said Seamus sincerely.

Harry beamed ecstatically and slipped under the covers, curling himself around Seamus in a cat-like manner.

“Night, Shay.”

Seamus put the book aside and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Night, Har.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 14 November 1993 – 2.09 am

“Merlin I was scared,” Seamus breathed the minute Harry slipped into bed beside him. “My heart was in my mouth.”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said. “Dementors.”

“I know,” said Seamus. “You scared me half to death, though.”

“Sorry,” Harry repeated. “If it makes you feel better I’ve got to get a new broom. Mine hit the Whomping willow and, well, it’s little more than splinters now.”

“That really doesn’t make me feel better,” said Seamus.

“Oh,” said Harry in a small voice. “Well, sorry.”

“Stop apologising, Harry,” said Seamus frustratedly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Those damn Dementors need to take all the blame.”

Harry stroked Seamus’ cheek soothingly. “I’m fine,” he said. “Was scared myself but Madam Pomfrey gave me chocolate.”

Seamus gave him a searching look. “Did she give you enough?” he asked.

Harry hesitated. “Could do with a bit more,” he said warily.

Seamus didn’t hesitate. He reached into his trunk and took out a bar of chocolate and handed it to Harry.

“Eat that and then you can go to sleep,” Seamus said sternly.

Harry smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss Seamus’ cheek. “My Seamus takes care of me,” he cooed happily.

Seamus fought the urge to blush. He liked that. He liked that Harry thought of him as his property.

“Eat,” Seamus said instead.

Harry unwrapped the bar and took a bite. His eyes rolled in pleasure and Seamus felt his body reacting to Harry's look of bliss. Harry made quick work of the bar and carefully put the wrapper in the bin next to Seamus’ bed.

“Night, Shay,” Harry chirped, blissfully unaware of Seamus’ discomfort.

“Night, Har,” Seamus replied automatically, curling his arms around the smaller boy as he wriggled into his favourite position.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tuesday 16 November 1993 – 2.01 am

“Professor Lupin’s going to teach me to drive Dementors away,” Harry said happily.

“That’s good,” said Seamus sleepily. “When?”

“After the holidays,” said Harry. “He’s got too much to do before then.”

“Ok,” said Seamus, rolling over and pulling Harry back against his chest. “Go to sleep.”

“Ok,” Harry chirped, closing his eyes and wriggling to get comfortable. He didn’t hear Seamus’ groan as his little wriggle awakened a certain part of the taller boy’s body.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 12 December 1993 – 3.09 am

“Don’t hate me,” said Harry, sliding in next to Seamus.

“What did you do?” Seamus asked automatically.

“Um, Fred and George gave me a map of Hogwarts,” said Harry. “It shows every little detail of Hogwarts and the grounds and,” Harry continued excitedly, “it shows where people are. It also shows all the secret passages and some of them lead right to Hogsmeade.”

“Uh huh,” said Seamus suspiciously, thinking he knew exactly where this was going.

“So I kind-a used my Invisibility Cloak and snuck to Hogsmeade to do some shopping,” Harry said quickly.

Seamus groaned. “Harry,” he complained. “I told you not to do anything stupid this year. Sirius Black wants to kill you and you leave the safety of the castle? Without permission?”

“Um, I got you a really great Christmas present,” said Harry. “I didn’t have anything yet and I saw it and thought that you would really like it so I bought it.”

“Uh huh,” said Seamus. “And how many sweets did you buy on top of the ones I bought for you?”

“None,” Harry insisted. “I knew you were bringing some back for me so I didn’t bother. I told Ron and Hermione I still had some left over from Halloween so they didn’t press the issue.”

“Of course you did,” Seamus muttered. “Harry, don’t sneak out again. It’s dangerous.”

“But,” Harry protested.

“No,” Seamus said firmly. “I will hold a grudge against you if you sneak into the village on the next weekend.”

Harry pouted, causing Seamus’ heart to pound furiously hard. “Ok,” he agreed reluctantly.

Seamus eyed him suspiciously. Somehow he didn’t think that Harry was really agreeing to that. “I will find out if you go,” he warned.

Harry hesitated before slumping in defeat. “Ok,” he said sadly. “I promise I won’t go until I have permission to.”

“Good,” said Seamus in relief. “Now go to sleep.”

Harry shook his head. “Can’t,” he said cheekily. “I’m too hyped up on sugar.”

Seamus groaned and let his head fall back against his pillow. “Go back to your own bed, then,” he said. “I need to sleep.”

“If you give me a kiss I promise to lay down and try to sleep,” Harry said slyly.

Seamus eyed Harry carefully. “Ok,” he said slowly. “What are you up to?”

Harry opened his eyes wide and gave Seamus a look of innocence. “Nothing,” he protested.

“You just want to keep me awake,” Seamus accused.

“No,” said Harry, shaking his head and keeping his wide-eyed innocent stare. “That’s not true.”

“Hmmm,” said Seamus suspiciously.

But he lowered his head to kiss Harry heatedly anyway. He groaned when Harry fisted his hair and tugged him closer, kissing him back just as heatedly. Seamus felt himself growing hard and, for the first time, felt Harry's body responding as well. Lust flashed through Seamus’ body and, caught in the heat of the moment, he gripped Harry's wrists pulling his hands from his hair and pinning them above his head. Seamus broke the kiss to press kisses along the length of Harry's jaw to the soft space behind his ear.

Harry whimpered, his hips pushing up against Seamus’. Seamus gasped against Harry's flushed skin and he ground down in response.

“Shay!” Harry moaned, jolting Seamus back to reality.

Seamus pulled away from Harry breathing harshly. Harry looked up at him through darkened eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked, pouting.

“Don’t want to wake the others,” Seamus explained, flopping back onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Oh,” said Harry quietly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Har,” said Seamus. “Just isn’t the right time, is all.”

Harry made no move to cuddle up to Seamus like he usually did so Seamus reached out with an arm to pull him over to him.

“Night, Har,” Seamus said.

Harry sighed and finally curled around Seamus, wriggling himself into a comfortable position. “Night, Shay,” he said softly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 13 December 1993 – 12.17 am

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Seamus asked in alarm as Harry slipped into his bed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“I – I h-heard Professor M-McGonagall and H-Hagrid t-talking,” Harry sobbed. “They s-said that S-Sirius B-Black is m-my Godfather!”

“Oh, Har,” Seamus breathed, pulling the smaller boy into an embrace.

Harry wept against Seamus’ chest, gripping the sleeves of Seamus’ long-sleeved t-shirt tightly. Seamus could do nothing than rub his back comfortingly.

“I wish my life were normal,” Harry said quietly, once he’d calmed down.

Seamus didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything he could say to that.

“Go to sleep, Har,” Seamus finally said. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 18 December 1993 – 2.01 am

Seamus kissed Harry almost desperately. He pulled the smaller, thinner body as close to him as he possibly could and moved his lips insistently over Harry's. Harry whimpered and clung to Seamus tightly. Seamus could taste salt and knew that Harry was crying. He pulled away and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

“Don’t cry, Har,” he said desperately. “I hate it when you cry.”

“Can’t help it,” Harry wept. “Gonna miss you sooo much.”

Seamus sighed and rolled onto his back, bring Harry to lay almost on top of him. “Gonna miss you, too, Har,” he said quietly.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 25 December 1993 – 10.01 am

Seamus read through the instruction manual for the Nintendo Gameboy Harry had bought him for Christmas. According to the note Harry had included with the parcel, he had found it in a little shop near a pub called the Hog’s Head. It was run and owned by an ex-Ravenclaw Muggleborn who sold Muggle contraptions, adapted to work around magic. Since Seamus had grown up half in the wizarding world and half in the Muggle one, Harry had thought he would appreciate the hand console. The console had come with two games – Tetris and Super Mario Land.

Seamus was strangely touched by the gift. Dean Thomas, his other best friend, had never thought to buy him a Muggle gift, despite being Muggleborn himself and knowing that Seamus’ dad was a Muggle.

Catherine watched Seamus read through the instruction manual. Just like with the last two years, despite his other Christmas presents, Seamus was strangely focused on just Harry's. Catherine was sure that Seamus would be completely at a loss if he were asked what else he’d been given over the holidays.

“Our boy is falling for Harry,” Catherine murmured to Mick, who was flipping through the television guide to see what he could put on.

Mick looked up to see Seamus putting batteries in his console and inserting one of the games.

“I think you might be right,” he said gruffly. “Invite him over this summer. He seemed alright when we met him in London but a couple of days isn’t enough to get to know someone.”

“Hmm,” Catherine agreed. “We’ll see. He’s wanted by Sirius Black at the moment so it all depends on whether the danger has passed by then or not.”

“Perhaps he can come for Christmas next year as well,” said Mick as Seamus whooped in delight, finally getting the hang of the game he was playing.

Catherine smiled as well. “I’ll invite him,” she said serenely. “Put on some Christmas music, Mick, there’s a love.”

Mick rolled his eyes at his wife’s patronising tone of voice but got up and did as she asked. She didn’t mean anything by it after all. It was just her way of winding him up.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monday 3 January 1994 – 1.12 am

“I got a Firebolt for Christmas,” said Harry, slipping in beside Seamus and cuddling up to him. “But there was no note saying who it was from so Hermione had McGonagall confiscate it in case Sirius Black sent it and it was cursed or something.”

“Smart of her,” Seamus commented. “I’m pleased as well. If she hadn’t have had McGonagall confiscate it then I would have. Your safety is more important than a stupid broom.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “That’s why I thanked Hermione and had a go at Ron when he started shouting at her. Ron’s not talking to me or ’Mione at the moment.”

“Does that mean I’m going to have to put up with him?” Seamus asked with a groan. “No doubt he’ll tag along with me and Dean. Merlin knows he won’t bother with Neville.”

“Poor Neville,” said Harry sadly. “I like him. He’s really nice but everyone seems to forget about him.”

“Ask him to hang out with you and Hermione tomorrow, then,” said Seamus sleepily.

“I will,” said Harry determinedly.

Seamus grinned and rolled over, pulling Harry back against his chest. “Night, Har,” he said.

“Night, Shay,” Harry said absently.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 7 January 1994 – 2.37 am

“I know why I hear screaming when Dementors get too close to me,” Harry said, climbing into bed beside Seamus and shaking him awake.

“Hmm? Why’s that?” said Seamus, still half asleep.

“They’re bringing my worst memory to the surface,” said Harry. “Apparently I remember the night my mum and dad died.”

Seamus jolted fully awake, sitting up and staring at Harry in horror. “Oh, Harry,” he breathed. “Are you ok?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno,” he said, looking a little lost. “I feel kind-a numb.”

Seamus pulled Harry into a hug, burying his nose in Harry's neck. “I’m even more determined to keep you away from those wretched things now.”

Harry was silent. “I heard my dad,” he said after a moment. “He told my mum to take me and go. And Mum, she needn’t have died. Voldemort told her to stand aside. He didn’t care about her. He just wanted me. She sacrificed herself to save me.”

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Seamus’ shoulder. He didn’t cry though. A few tears leaked out from his squeezed shut eyes but he never sobbed. He was silent for a little longer.

“Professor Lupin was friends with my dad,” Harry said after a while. His voice was thick with unshed tears. “I’m gonna see if he will have tea with me every now and then. Tell me some stories about my dad. Perhaps he knew my mum as well?”

Seamus started formulating a plan in his mind. “You do that, Harry,” he said quietly. “Maybe that will help.”

Harry yawned and nuzzled Seamus’ shoulder affectionately. “I’m gonna sleep now,” he said sleepily.

“Ok, Har,” said Seamus quietly.

Seamus felt Harry press a kiss to his shoulder before he fell lax in Seamus’ arms.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 7 January 1994 – 3.37 pm

Seamus knocked on the door to Professor Lupin’s office. He was alone, having told Dean and Ron that he had a question about the Defence homework.

“Mr Finnigan?” said Professor Lupin. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, sir,” said Seamus awkwardly. “Can I come in?”

Professor Lupin stood aside and Seamus slid through the door rather nervously. He glanced about before quickly focusing back on the professor.

“Yes, Mr Finnigan?” said Professor Lupin calmly.

Seamus swallowed. “Harry told me you were friends with his dad when you were students here,” Seamus blurted out.

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows in shock. “We were,” he said.

Seamus shifted from one foot to the other. “Did you know Harry's mam as well?” Seamus asked.

“I did,” said Professor Lupin. “Lily and I were Prefects together. We became quite good friends.”

“Perhaps you could help me then, sir,” said Seamus earnestly. “See, Harry has something that once belonged to his dad and Hagrid gave him a photo album of his parents but he has nothing that used to be his mam’s and he once told me that if he had something from each of his parents plus some photos he’d be content. Not happy but content.”

Professor Lupin nodded slowly and gestured for Seamus to continue.

“Well, I didn’t know how to go about it but I’ve wanted to try and find something of his mam’s for some time now,” said Seamus.

“I didn’t know you and Mr Potter were such good friends,” said Professor Lupin idly.

Seamus flushed. “We’re secret friends,” he mumbled. “Our first night here neither of us could sleep so we...” he trailed off in embarrassment.

“Ah,” said Professor Lupin. “You share a bed occasionally.”

Seamus nodded, not meeting the professor’s eye.

“Well,” said Professor Lupin. “Perhaps I can help you. Their house hasn’t been touched since that night. The few witches and wizards that knew the secret left the house alone out of respect for James and Lily’s memories. When I get a chance I shall go to the house and gather as many mementos as I can for Mr Potter.”

“Sir, wasn’t the house under the Fidelius?” said Seamus curiously.

“Yes,” Professor Lupin confirmed. “It was and still is. I was privy to the location, however, and am easily able to access it.”

“Thanks, sir, I owe you one,” Seamus said gratefully.

“You are most welcome, Mr Finnigan,” said Professor Lupin with a gentle smile. “And I won’t mention your little visit to Mr Potter.”

“Thanks,” said Seamus, grinning at him. “Well, I should go. My mates are waiting for me.”

“See you in class, Mr Finnigan,” said Professor Lupin, walking him to the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 19 February 1994 – 1.24 am

Seamus jerked awake as a loud scream echoed through the dormitory. Immediately assuming it was Harry having one of his worst nightmares, Seamus flung back his covers and scrambled out of bed. He quickly realised that it hadn’t been Harry who screamed but Ron.

“What’s going on?” Seamus asked, longing to reach out and pull Harry into his side.

“Black!” said Ron in a scared, rather high-pitched voice. “Sirius Black! With a knife!”

“What?” said Harry, looking terrified all of a sudden.

Seamus realised with a start just how much smaller than all the others Harry was. He was head and shoulders below Ron and Dean and a head shorter than himself and Neville. He was also so much thinner than the rest of them.

“Here! Just now!” said Ron, his hands shaking as he gesticulated wildly. “Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!”

“You sure you weren’t dreaming, Ron?” said Dean.

“Look at the curtains!” Ron demanded, gesturing at them. Seamus looked. They had been ripped to pieces on one side. “I tell you,” Ron continued. “He was here!”

Seamus was the first to react. He ran for the dormitory door and dashed downstairs, the other boys hot on his heels. He vaguely heard other dormitory doors opening and other boys asking what was going on. The only thought running through Seamus’ mind was finding Black and getting rid of him once and for all.

Seamus skidded into the common only to find it empty. He looked everywhere.

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming, Ron?” he asked frantically.

“I’m telling you, I saw him!”

“What’s all the noise?”

“Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!”

Seamus turned to face the other boys only to realise that some other Gryffindor had joined them.

“Excellent, are we carrying on?” said Fred Weasley brightly, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

“Everyone back upstairs!” said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke.

“Perce – Sirius Black!” said Ron faintly. “In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!”

Seamus heard Harry give a scared little squeak and he looked at Fred and jerked his head towards the small boy. Fred got the message and wrapped an arm over Harry's shoulder in comfort.

“Nonsense!” said Percy, as everyone fell still and quiet. “You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare – ”

“I’m telling you – ”

Seamus turned his head as the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall climbed through.

“Now really, enough’s enough!” the stern witch said crossly. “I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!”

“I certainly didn’t authorise this, Professor!” said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. “I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare – ”

“IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Ron yelled. “PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!”

Seamus’ gaze shifted to Harry. The small boy, already pale, had turned as white as a sheet and was trembling on the spot. He was now gripping at Fred’s dressing gown as a lifeline. Seamus met Fred’s eyes and received a knowing look.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?” said Professor McGonagall.

“Ask him!” said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan’s picture. “Ask him if he saw – ”

Seamus listened carefully as Professor McGonagall asked Sir Cadogan whether he’d allowed someone of Black’s description into the common room. Seamus clenched his jaw when the portrait confirmed that he had and then announced that Black had read the entire week’s worth of passwords off a scrap of paper. Seamus almost had to ask someone to physically restrain him when Neville admitted that he had written the passwords down and promptly lost them.

Professor McGonagall immediately issued detention to Neville for being so careless and asked a House Elf to provide hot cocoa for all the students to calm them down. The third-year boys all huddled together with the Weasley twins, who sat either side of Harry, soothing him. Ron was quite indignant about this and said that he was the one who was almost killed why the hell were they comforting Harry?

Seamus clenched his jaw and his mug of cocoa tightly at that.

“Because, Ronniekins, Black was here to kill Harry not you,” said Fred calmly.

“Just happened to get the wrong bed, is all,” added George.

Hermione was curled up on the floor between Harry's legs. Harry was running shaky fingers through her long curly hair and she was hugging his leg tightly. Seamus could see, for the first time, just how close they really were. They were almost like siblings.

“Back to bed as soon as you’ve finished your hot cocoa,” Percy announced pompously.

Harry's fingers stilled and he looked up at Fred imploringly.

“Perce,” Fred called.

The pompous boy bustled over. “Yes?” he said.

“Harrykins here is understandably rather unnerved by tonight’s events,” said Fred.

“What with Black wanting him dead and all,” George added.

“So we thought,” Fred continued.

“Being the incredibly nice, thoughtful Gryffindors that we are,” George added.

“That Harry could stay in our dorm tonight,” Fred finished.

“For comfort,” George added.

“Well, you do have that spare bed in there,” said Percy thoughtfully.

Fred and George nodded eagerly.

“I suppose he could stay with you tonight,” Percy said slowly. “Just tonight, though.”

“Thank you, Percy,” Harry said quietly.

Percy moved away again and Seamus and Fred exchanged meaningful looks over the smaller boy’s head.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 19 February 1994 – 4.07 am

Seamus slid quietly into bed beside Harry, aware that he was still wide awake. Harry rolled over and latched onto Seamus and buried his face in the blond’s shoulder.

“He wanted me,” Harry said in a muffled voice. “He was looking for me.”

“You’re sleeping with me every night until that maniac is caught,” Seamus said fiercely.

Harry raised his head to look into Seamus’ steely blue eyes. “I told Fred and George about us,” he said.

“Fred had already guessed,” said Seamus.

“They promised not to say anything,” said Harry. “Lee Jordan promised as well.”

Seamus sighed. His heart was going a mile a minute with worry for the petite brunet lying beside him.

“I hate this,” Seamus murmured. “I hate that every year there’s someone trying to kill you.”

“Me too,” said Harry in a small voice.

The two boys clung to one another for the rest of the night but neither got any sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 17 April 1994 – 1.02 am

Seamus finally heard Ron starting to snore and waited for Harry to sneak into his bed. He wasn’t disappointed. Harry quickly curled around Seamus and rested his head over the taller boy’s heart.

“Buckbeak’s going to be executed,” Harry murmured.

“Who?” Seamus repeated, looking puzzled. He didn’t take Care of Magical Creatures – his Ancient Runes class was then.

“Buckbeak,” Harry repeated. “The Hippogriff that attacked Malfoy.”

“Oh. Right,” said Seamus. “When?”

He felt Harry shrug. “Dunno,” he said wearily. “They haven’t set a date yet.”

They fell into silence. Seamus gripped Harry tight as they lay there. His worries over Black getting back into the dorm still lingered and nothing Harry did or said could soothe him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sunday 8 May 1994 – 3.07 am

Seamus pressed kisses down the column of Harry's throat, pleased with himself for having placed a Silencer around his bed.

Harry whimpered and clutched at Seamus’ shoulders, his hips thrusting upwards eagerly. “Please, Shay!” he moaned.

Seamus grinned against Harry's neck. “Please what, Har?” he asked, grinding his hips down into Harry's.

Harry gasped and threw his head back. “Oh!” he whined. “Oh!”

Seamus chuckled and returned to sucking on Harry's collar bone. He pulled at the neck line of the over-large pyjama shirt the small boy was wearing and grunted in frustration. Quickly, he scooped Harry up and pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it behind him without thought. Now that he had Harry's chest in view, Seamus settled himself down over the smaller boy again and started sucking on his collar bone again.

Harry whimpered and moaned and whined. He kept trying to thrust his hips upwards to create more delicious friction and Seamus let him, grinding down every time Harry thrust up.

Seamus flicked at Harry's pert nipples before settling his mouth over one, sucking and nibbling on it and causing Harry to jerk uncontrollably.

“Oh!” Harry gasped. “Shay!”

Seamus shifted so that he was supporting himself with just one arm while the other pinned Harry's hips down. The taller boy started thrusting fast and hard whilst leaning down and kissing Harry hard.

Harry moaned and gripped Seamus’ shoulders, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. Seamus released his lips and lowered his head so that his lips were brushing Harry's ear.

“Cum, Harry,” he whispered huskily. “Cum for me.”

Harry threw his head back and moaned as he shuddered and came hard. Seamus ground down one last time and groaned as he came as well.

Seamus collapsed on top of Harry. Both of them were breathing heavily and harshly.

“Ok, Har?” Seamus asked, finally rolling to the side of Harry.

Harry licked his dry lips. “Yeah,” he whispered. “That was some celebration.”

Seamus chuckled, reaching for his wand. “Well, it’s not every day you win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.”

Harry blushed. “Wasn’t just me,” he protested, as Seamus flicked his wand and cleaned the both of them up.

“Mostly you,” Seamus argued, tucking his wand underneath his pillow and pulling Harry into his body for a cuddle.

Harry nuzzled Seamus’ neck and yawned fairly loudly. “Mmmm,” he hummed contentedly. “Night, Shay. We’ll argue about this tomorrow night.”

Seamus grinned to himself. “Night, Har.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 25 June 1994 – 4.31 am

“Har?” Seamus muttered sleepily. “What’s going on?”

Harry sobbed and curled around the taller boy. “Sirius is innocent,” he said tearfully. “Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for my parents, not Sirius. Pettigrew framed Sirius. They’re illegal Animagi.”

Seamus was awake now and looking down at Harry as the small boy explained everything that had happened in great detail. Seamus’ fingers clenched tightly on Harry's thin waist when he was told that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and had nearly attacked him when he transformed that night.

Harry explained how Sirius had offered him a home with him once Pettigrew had been presented to the Ministry and Sirius cleared of all charges. When Lupin had transformed, Sirius had transformed into a huge, black, shaggy dog to try and keep him away from the humans. In the confusion, Pettigrew had also transformed and escaped. Harry had noticed the Dementors going after Sirius and run to his rescue. They had both passed out but not before Harry swore he saw his father cast a Patronus.

They had gone to the hospital wing for Ron had a broken leg. While Ron was laid up, Harry and Hermione had used a Time Turner to go back three hours. In those three hours, Harry and Hermione managed to save Buckbeak from execution, Harry finally cast a successful Patronus, which turned out to take the form of his father’s Animagus form, a stag called Prongs. They also managed to help Sirius escape from where he was locked in a tower room awaiting a Dementor Kiss.

Seamus was horrified by everything he heard. He buried his face in Harry's hair and took deep, steadying breaths in an effort to calm himself down.

“No matter what,” Seamus said in a strangled voice. “No matter what happens I promise to always be there looking after you, Harry.”

Tears continued to leak from Harry's saddened emerald eyes and he sniffled and pressed a kiss to the side of Seamus’ neck. “Thank you, Shay,” he said tearfully.

Seamus pulled back and stared deep into Harry's eyes. “You asked me once why I kissed you,” he said solemnly. “I told you then that I didn’t know but I would let you know when I did.”

“You know now?” Harry asked curiously, tilting his head to one side and examining Seamus closely.

“I do,” Seamus agreed. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry lowered his gaze and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I can’t say it back,” he said finally, peering up at Seamus through his eyelashes. “I don’t know what love is. I’ve never been loved before.”

“That’s ok, Harry,” Seamus said. “I can wait.”

Harry smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to Seamus’ jaw. “Night, Shay,” he said. “Thank you for being you.”

Seamus gave a crooked grin. “Night, Har. Love you.”

Harry blushed and curled around Seamus, gripping his sleep shirt tightly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 1 July 1994 – 7.00 am

Harry glanced up in confusion as Hedwig soared towards him with the rest of the Post Owls. As she landed, Harry untied the letter on her leg and fed her a piece of bacon.

“Thanks, girl,” Harry cooed, smoothing down Hedwig’s ruffled feathers.

He slit open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Ron and Hermione watched him curiously as his eyes went wide as he read.

Dear Harry,

You may recall my writing to you last year inviting you to spend two weeks with us in August. I have managed to procure three tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Finals this summer, which England is hosting. I would like to take this opportunity to invite you to stay for two weeks in August and attend the Quidditch World Cup Finals with myself and Seamus.

I hope you accept our invitation. My husband and I would appreciate the opportunity to get to know you properly.

Yours sincerely

Catherine Finnigan

“Who’s it from, Harry?” Ron asked, his voice obnoxiously loud and drawing the attention of other Gryffindors around them.

Harry could feel Seamus’ gaze on him as he looked up from the letter, folding it hastily and tucking it into his book bag.

“Sirius,” Harry mumbled. “Was telling me that he would write me as often as possible this summer.”

Hermione gave Harry a shrewd, pointed look and the moment Ron focused his attention on the mountain of food in front of him she leant in close.

“When we get a moment alone you are going to tell me who really wrote that letter,” Hermione whispered.

Harry swallowed, snuck a look at Seamus who gave a small smile, and leant in to Hermione.

“I’ll ask Fred and George to distract Ron for an hour and I’ll tell you the whole story,” Harry promised.

Hermione smiled and patted Harry's knee affectionately. “Go ask them now so I can know as soon as possible,” she said.

Harry grinned and darted out of his seat and down to the table. Settling himself between the twins. He asked them to distract Ron for an hour after classes and received loud, smacking kisses on each cheek from them in confirmation. Harry glanced back at Hermione and gave her a discreet thumbs up. Hermione grinned back, picked up both their book bags, gave Ron a tap on the shoulder and moved down to Harry.

“After classes,” Harry promised the brunette.

“Ok, Harry,” said Hermione. “But I want every single little detail.”

Harry blushed and dropped his head, peering up at Hermione through his eyelashes. “Every detail?” he asked innocently.

Hermione, seeing his blush, blushed herself and moaned and nodded. “Every detail,” she repeated in a whimper.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Friday 1 July 1994 – 4.00 pm

Hermione locked the door of the classroom behind her and hopped up to perch on one of the desks.

“Spill,” she said eagerly.

“It was Mrs Finnigan,” Harry admitted.

Hermione frowned. “Seamus’ mum?” she said. “But why would she be writing to you?”

“Cos me and Seamus are kind-a seeing each other,” Harry said shyly.

Hermione gaped at him. “What?” she squealed. “Since when?”

“I suppose you would say first-year,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Our first night here neither of us could sleep and were talking. We weren’t used to how big the beds are and kind-a shared that night. Since then, whenever one of us has felt bad we’ve snuck into the other’s bed.”

Hermione blinked. “And nobody knows?” she said. “How did none of the others in your dorm notice?”

Harry shrugged. “It was mostly me that bed hopped,” he said. “I’m used to getting up super early cos of the Dursleys so I’m always the first awake. The few times Seamus came to me I Levitated him back to his own bed before the others woke up.”

“So when did you officially become a couple?” Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“We haven’t,” said Harry slowly. “Sure, we kiss every night and we’ve done...stuff, and he’s told me he loves me but we’ve never come out and said that we’re boyfriends or anything.”

“He loves you!” Hermione practically screamed. “Oh my God, Harry, this is huge!”

Harry blushed as Hermione jumped down and flung her arms around him. “Why’s it huge, ’Mione?” he asked innocently.

“Honestly,” Hermione tutted, shaking her head. “You need to read more. Words have a lot of power in the wizarding world,” she told Harry. “When a witch or wizard tells you they love you they are basically saying they want to marry you and bear your children or have you bear their children.”

Harry frowned. “Well, I guess I’d be ok with living with Seamus for the rest of my life,” he said. “But we’d have to adopt – ”

“No you wouldn’t,” Hermione interrupted. “Wizards can get pregnant. At least, submissive wizards can.”

Harry blinked. “But – ” he began to say.

“When two wizards profess their love to one another,” Hermione informed Harry, “their magic intertwines and works together to create a magical pouch in place of a uterus in the submissive’s body. The submissive is usually determined by the younger of the wizards.”

“That would be me,” Harry said.

Hermione nodded. “I bought some books on the subject if you’re interested,” she said.

“I am,” said Harry. “I mean, if I’m going to bear Seamus’ children then I’m going to need to know all the ins-and-outs of it, aren’t I?”

Hermione smiled. “Have you told him you love him yet?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m not sure if what I feel for him is love or not,” he said, looking perplexed. “I’ve never experienced love before and I’m really confused.”

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione caught Harry in a hug again. “Did you tell him this?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “He said he understood and that he could wait.”

“Good,” said Hermione.

“’Mione, what happens if a person tells someone they love them only to find that that someone has already professed to love someone else?” Harry asked curiously, thinking of Ginny Weasley and her annoying crush on him.

“It’s like being stabbed in the heart with a knife,” said Hermione seriously. “Most witches and wizards don’t say “I love you” unless they’re absolutely sure that the other person returns their feelings. A lot of witches and wizards don’t get over the rejection.”

Harry winced. “I’d better figure this out quickly then,” he said.

Hermione squeezed Harry affectionately. “I would,” she said.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and the two hopped up onto desks next to each other and Harry started explaining everything about his relationship with Seamus. Listening to him, the way his eyes shone with happiness and his skin glowed, Hermione was left in absolutely no doubt that Harry was completely head-over-heels in love with Seamus Finnigan. Now the boy just had to figure it out for himself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 2 July 1994 – 11.09 am

Dear Catherine,

Thank you for the offer. I would be absolutely delighted to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you. Unfortunately my friend Ron’s father already purchased a ticket for me to accompany them.

I would love to meet you properly sometime. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting for another time?

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig and plucked the tiny owl that had been fluttering around outside their carriage window out of the sky. He took the letter from the owl and read it aloud to Ron and Hermione.

“It’s a pity Sirius couldn’t claim guardianship of you,” Hermione said, linking her arm through Harry's and leaning against his shoulder.

“Yeah, mate,” Ron agreed, eyeing the closeness between Harry and Hermione with jealous eyes.

“It’s alright, guys,” Harry soothed them. “I can still use him to my advantage.”

“How’s that, Harry?” Ron asked.

Harry gave a rather evil grin. “The Dursleys don’t need to know that Sirius is innocent,” he said. “After all, he’s wanted in the Muggle world for murder as well.”

Hermione laughed and Ron goggled at him. “Mate, when did you get so Slytherin?” he asked, looking a little disgusted.

“I’ve always been this way, Ron,” said Harry with a shrug. “Just chose not to show it is all.”

Hermione giggled and squeezed Harry's arm. “Threatening them with Sirius should keep them off your back this summer, Harry,” she said happily. “But you’ve got my phone number so just give me a call if they give you any trouble.”

“Will do, ’Mione,” Harry assured her.

Ron sat back disgruntled as Harry and Hermione each took out a book and started reading. Dynamics in their trio were changing and Ron wasn’t sure he liked it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday 2 July 1994 – 7.31 pm

Seamus watched as Harry walked over to a trio of people – a fat, moustached man; a thin, horse-like woman; and a whale-like boy. Seamus ran his eyes over Harry's clothes – ripped and faded oversized jeans that were held up with a piece of string and a grey-ish oversized t-shirt that fell off one of his thin shoulders completely. Seamus shuddered in horror at the clothes that were obviously not Harry's.

Seamus watched as Harry said something to the three Muggles and they shuddered and paled. The whale-like boy clamped hold of his huge buttocks with a whimper. Seamus was sure the boy had nearly had an accident in his trousers from the look on his face.

Chuckling to himself, Seamus made his own way over to his parents. Harry may not be visiting this summer but he was secure in the knowledge that the small boy had done something to make this summer not so terrible.

Seamus greeted his parents and cast one last look over at Harry. The smaller boy was watching him over his shoulder so Seamus shot a wink at him before his mother activated their Portkey. Seamus managed to catch Harry's blush before he was whisked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 13 August 1994 – 8.13 am

Seamus groaned when he was pecked on the hand roughly. He swatted at the owl that was bothering him only to be pecked again. Harder. Muttering about Owl Stew, Seamus opened sleepy blue eyes and glared at Hedwig.

“Merlin Harry had better have a good reason for writing me this early,” Seamus muttered, untying one of the letters on Hedwig’s protruding leg, noting that the second letter was for Sirius.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and gave Seamus a disparaging look, as though telling him that Harry had a good reason for everything he did. Seamus rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

Dear Shay,

I need you here with me so badly right now. My scar hurts. More than hurts. It’s burning and throbbing and my head feels like it’s going to crack in two!

I had a dream about Voldemort. He and Wormtail were in a dilapidated old manor house and they were talking about some plan they had and Voldemort was determined that I would be a part of it! There was this giant snake, an Anaconda, moving about the floor. Voldemort called her Nagini and she was saying how hungry she was. Nagini was the one that realised an old Muggle was listening in on them.

They killed him, Shay! They used the green light spell and killed him and then fed him to Nagini! It was horrible and I woke up in so much pain!

I really really really miss you

Love

Harry

Seamus was absolutely horrified. Scrambling out of bed, to his mother’s disbelief, he ran down to the telephone in the hallway where he quickly flicked through their address book to find Hermione’s phone number. Hermione had written to him early on in the summer to give him her number and tell him that if there was a problem with Harry and he knew about it then to call her and she would go visit him and make sure he was ok.

“Hello?” Seamus said in a panicked voice.

“Oh hello, pet. Hold on a minute and I’ll get Hermione for you.”

Seamus heard Mrs Granger call for Hermione and waited impatiently.

“Hi, Seamus, what’s up?” Hermione said cheerfully.

“Harry had a dream about You Know Who and woke up with his scar hurting,” Seamus said rapidly, very much aware of his mother listening in. “He’s in a lot of pain and very scared.”

“I’ll go to him immediately,” Hermione said firmly.

They both hung up and Seamus turned to his mother. “I guess I should tell you a little more about Harry,” he said weakly.

“Hmmm.” Was the only comment he received from Catherine.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 13 August 1994 – 9.15 am

Hermione lived in the centre of Oxford and it had taken a lot of cajoling to get her mother to agree to drive her only child to Surrey to visit her friend. Since Hermione was off to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys, Rose Granger agreed to write the confirmation letter telling them that Hermione was with Harry and would be picked up there.

Hermione had packed her trunk with all her belongings but was not happy to be spending a day and an evening with the Dursleys. Harry did not belong there.

“Here we are, Hermione,” said Rose. “I’ll come in with you for a minute, shall I?”

“Ok, Mum,” said Hermione equably.

Together, Rose and Hermione heaved Hermione’s trunk with Crookshanks’ travel basket on top, out of the boot of the car and dropped it on the welcome mat to number four. They were very aware of net curtains twitching and nosy eyes peering at them as Rose rang the doorbell.

“Boy!” they heard a woman screech. “Get the door!”

They heard shuffling footsteps and a second letter were looking at a dejected Harry. Hermione could see what Seamus meant about Harry being in a lot of pain. His scar was livid pink and stood out against his pale forehead. His thin face was drawn and his emerald eyes dull.

“’Mione!” Harry yelped. “What are you doing here?”

“Seamus wanted to come,” Hermione said matter-of-factly as Harry moved to help her with her trunk. “But of course, him being in Ireland, couldn’t.”

“He told you?” Harry queried, tilting his head to one side curiously.

“Well, he is your boyfriend, Harry,” said Hermione, as she and Harry set her trunk at the foot of the stairs and went into the kitchen with Rose trailing behind them. “Since he’s in your life then I should get to know him properly. We’ve been Owling each other. Mum and Dad bought an owl of their own. It isn’t mine, it’s theirs, but they said I could use it.”

Harry turned to his Aunt Petunia, who was watching them with pursed lips. “No freaks,” she said immediately. “I won’t allow it.”

Rose puffed up behind Harry indignantly. “Are you calling my daughter a freak, Mrs Dursley?” she asked icily.

Petunia flinched and paled as Harry and Hermione took seats at the kitchen table.

“My daughter will be spending the night here,” Rose said coolly. “She will call me tonight at eight and if she has anything to say about harsh words directed at either her or Harry then my husband and I will be coming back to have a long conversation with you and your husband. Am I clear?”

Petunia nodded hastily. “She can stay in the spare room,” she said.

“That’s ok,” Hermione piped up. “I’ll share with Harry. We have a lot to talk about.”

Petunia gaped. “But that isn’t proper,” she said, flustered, glancing at Rose nervously.

“Do you know anything about your nephew, Mrs Dursley?” Rose asked, raising one elegant eyebrow. “He’s gay and in a long-term relationship with a very nice boy from the sounds of it. I doubt he’ll do anything to my daughter.”

Harry grinned. “Except freak her out with Parseltongue,” he said cheekily. “Hermione loves Ron,” he taunted in Parseltongue.

Hermione shivered and moaned. “Harry,” she complained. “You know I hate it when you do that. It’s so creepy!”

“Says you,” Harry retaliated. “Seamus thinks it’s sexy and a turn-on.”

Hermione moaned and hit Harry's shoulder. “I didn’t need to know that,” she said, looking distressed.

Harry laughed and nudged her shoulder. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s take your trunk up to my room.”

“One minute, please,” said Rose. She came and stood in front of Hermione and put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You have money, please spend it on a decent meal for you and Harry. Get a takeaway or something.”

“Chinese!” Hermione crowed happily. “Harry, you’ll love Chinese food. We’ll get a bit of everything and pull an all-nighter.”

Harry grinned. “Sounds good,” he said. “I Owled Gringotts and they sent me some Muggle money as well. Perhaps we can do something fun today. My treat.”

Rose smiled. “Well, then, have fun you two,” she said, kissing Hermione’s cheek and, to Harry's utter astonishment, pulling him into a gentle hug, ignoring the way he stiffened in her arms, unused to the contact. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Harry looked at her wide-eyed. “What’s that mean?” he squeaked.

Hermione giggled. “It’s just a saying, Harry,” she explained. “Mum means to keep out of trouble.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t relax, wringing his hands nervously.

Harry and Hermione saw Rose out and then took Hermione’s trunk up to Harry's room. They would have to share the rickety old cot but since they weren’t planning on sleeping that night it wouldn’t be a problem.

They packed Harry's things and then left the house, talking about everything they were going to do that day.  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 16 August 1994 – 2.07 am

Harry whimpered as he somehow parted from Ron and Hermione as they hid in the woods. He didn’t understand what was going on but he wasn’t scared, more nervous than anything.

He heard footsteps behind him and spun on the spot to find himself lit by wand-light. Harry felt his muscles relax as he found himself gazing into Seamus’ dilated eyes.

“Shay!” he cried in relief.

“Dean’s about somewhere,” Seamus muttered.

Harry giggled. From their previous encounter earlier in the day he knew that Catherine had allowed Seamus to drink Firewhisky with her. Seamus sounded drunk still.

“Is he?” Harry said sweetly, as Seamus tucked his wand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled Harry into an embrace.

Seamus nodded and crushed his lips to Harry's. Harry's nose wrinkled in distaste as he tasted the Firewhisky on Seamus’ tongue.

Seamus backed Harry up against a tree, pinning him there with his body and assaulting his mouth drunkenly. Harry whimpered and tangled his fingers in Seamus’ hair. He felt Seamus’ fingers fumbling with his pyjama shirt, attempting to pull it up and off.

Harry pushed at Seamus’ chest. “You’re drunk,” he accused, when Seamus backed off.

Seamus grinned crookedly. “Yeah,” he agreed, reaching for Harry again.

“Nuh uh,” Harry refused, dancing out of reach. “You’re drunk. I refuse to be a part of your drunken fumblings.”

“But, Harry,” Seamus whined pathetically, finally catching hold of Harry and pressing him back against a tree again. “I’m horny!”

And Seamus ground his hips into Harry's for effect, eliciting a gasping moan from the smaller boy who felt his own body coming to life. “Shay,” Harry moaned, as Seamus attached himself to his collar bone and started sucking and nibbling at it.

“Merlin, Harry, I love you so much,” Seamus muttered, as his fingers danced around the waistband of Harry's pyjama bottoms.

Harry gasped and arched his back as Seamus’ tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. “I love you, too, Shay!” he gasped out.

The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Seamus’ tongue dominating his mouth and his hand gripping his erection and stroking it. Harry whimpered and thrust his hips upwards, struggling to move his hands to return to the favour.

Seamus moved and Harry's hand was finally able to slip inside the taller boy’s pyjama bottoms. Seamus groaned as Harry's small fingers wrapped around his erection and started stroking it.

They came together with hoarse shouts and Seamus collapsed on top of Harry panting heavily. Harry shifted out from underneath the taller, heavier boy and curled around him sleepily.

“Mmm, missed you, Shay,” Harry murmured.

“Missed you, too, Har,” Seamus whispered back.

They were aware of the shouts and screams falling silent and knew that the adults would soon be looking for them but neither made a move. Harry was falling asleep, clutching at Seamus’ arm desperately.

“Harry!”

The small boy raised his head when he heard Hermione shouting his name. He looked at Seamus who smiled tiredly. “Two weeks, Har,” he said.

Harry smiled back and kissed Seamus’ cheek. “Two weeks,” he said. “’Mione?” he called in answer to the witch’s shouts. “Over here!”

Seamus watched Harry until he was out of view before closing his eyes and waiting for someone to find him.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 2 September 1994 – 1.17 am

“I noticed you had new clothes,” Seamus commented as Harry slipped into his bed.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed. “Bill took me and ’Mione shopping. I only got the one outfit, though, cos of the Dursleys.”

“Hermione already has decent clothes,” Seamus pointed out, dismissing Harry's comment about the Dursleys. He already knew that they wouldn’t have let Harry keep a whole new wardrobe.

Harry grinned and curled himself around Seamus comfortably. “I know but Bill said her wardrobe was too conservative. I treated her to a few more outrageous items.”

“Of course you did,” said Seamus with a grin. “So what do you think about this Tournament?”

“Glad I’m not seventeen,” Harry said frankly. “Otherwise everyone will expect me to enter and get chosen.”

Seamus squeezed Harry tightly. “I’m glad you’re not seventeen as well,” he said. “I don’t think my poor heart could stand another year with you constantly in danger.”

Harry smiled and kissed Seamus on the cheek. “You’re so sweet, Shay,” he cooed.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, Har,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

Harry hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. “Night, Shay, love you.”

“Love you, too, Har,” Seamus said affectionately. “Night.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 6 September 1994 – 1.17 am

“Never turn your back to Malfoy again,” Seamus hissed, as Harry curled around him sleepily.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “Did you see him as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret? I thought I was going to cry I laughed so hard.”

Seamus reluctantly grinned. “Unorthodox punishment but the ferret deserved it,” he said.

Harry hummed in agreement and reached up to pat Seamus’ cheek. “Go to sleep, Shay,” he said. “I’m tired.”

Seamus rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Harry's head before closing his eyes and drifting off.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 9 September 1994 – 12.13 am

“I wanted to come after you,” Seamus admitted, holding Harry tightly. “But I was glad it was Hermione who followed you.”

“I’m fine, Shay,” Harry said in a small voice. “I’ve known for years they were murdered.”

“But not how,” Seamus pointed out. “Damn’ Moody for being an insensitive git,” he swore, seeing Harry's eyes fill with tears.

“Neville was affected badly, too,” Harry pointed out weakly.

“I complained to McGonagall,” Seamus stated matter-of-factly. “Moody knowingly distressed two of his students with his class today and that’s just not on.”

“Dumbledore won’t do anything,” Harry said. “He never does.”

“Useless old coot,” Seamus grumbled.

“Moody did teach us a good lesson,” Harry said to try and placate his irate boyfriend. “Granted, he needn’t have demonstrated the spells but it is necessary for us to know about the Unforgivables.”

Seamus reluctantly nodded his agreement. “What was Hermione blathering about in the common room?” he asked.

“Oh,” said Harry. “She found out that House Elves are “employed” at Hogwarts and did some research on them. She has started up a society – Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. S.P.E.W. She made me secretary and Ron treasurer.”

“Ok,” said Seamus slowly. “And where exactly is she going to be taking this?”

“Two Sickles to join,” Harry said cheekily. “You’ll get a badge.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“And to answer your question, Hermione’s been researching all manner of creature history and has decided that she wants to enter the Ministry of Magic as their advocate. She’s going to campaign to get all magical creatures more and better rights.”

“Huh,” said Seamus. “Ambitious of her.”

“Have you decided on a career yet?” Harry asked, twisting to look at Seamus properly.

“Curse Breaking,” Seamus admitted. “Did you know that Curse Breakers not only take down the wards on ancient tombs and vaults but they’re the ones to excavate them as well? The goblins give them a percentage on the gold and jewels discovered as well. There’s good money in Curse Breaking.”

Harry squeezed Seamus. “You’ll be amazing,” he gushed.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “How about you, Har?” he said. “Got a career planned?”

“Ron seems to think I’m going to be an Auror,” Harry grumbled. “But I don’t like that I’m fighting for my life every year. Why would I want to do so professionally?”

“So what do you want to do?” Seamus asked, carding his fingers through Harry's now shoulder-length hair.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” said Harry. “From what I’ve heard, the majority of magical students are home schooled before attending Hogwarts. Only those who are Muggleborn or, like me, Muggle raised, attend an actual primary school. That’s why so many first-years struggle to fit in. They’re not used to socialising with others their own age.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that, too,” said Seamus. “Dad made me go to primary school, against Mam’s wishes. She wanted to home school me.”

“I went to primary school as well,” said Harry. “I didn’t socialise much, though. Dudley chased off every person that wanted to be my friend and bullied me a lot. He and his friends had a game called “Harry Hunting”. That’s why I’m so fast. Had to be to avoid getting beaten up.”

Seamus hissed and clenched Harry tightly. “Gonna kill that Muggle when I get a chance,” he said coldly.

“No, Shay,” Harry said sharply. “He’s not worth it.”

Once Seamus had calmed down and released his tight hold on Harry, they continued their conversation. “So you were saying?” Seamus said.

“Oh right,” said Harry. “I want to open Magical Primary Schools all across the country. The curriculums wouldn’t interfere with that of Hogwarts or anything but there is so much magic to be learnt that an extra six years of schooling would benefit witches and wizards. For example, how many Muggleborns, beside Hermione, know how the Ministry of Magic came to be? How the Wizengamot was founded? How many know the true history behind the construction of Hogwarts?”

“Not many, I’m assuming,” Seamus said, amused at the passion Harry was displaying.

“Exactly!” Harry said excitedly. “I’m going to set up several primary schools, all teaching the same curriculum, and invite all magical children – Purebloods, Half Bloods and Muggleborns – to attend and learn magical theory as well as Muggle subjects before they attend Hogwarts. It will take a hell of a lot of time, I realise that,” Harry continued. “And I know that I will have to send teachers to talk to the parents of Muggleborn students, but it will be worth it in the end. Students will have a better understanding of their history and their abilities. It will make the wizarding community more of a community than ever.”

Seamus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head affectionately. “Sounds good,” he said. “Any other ideas?”

“Yes,” said Harry frankly. “Hermione has told me, several times, that she wishes she could still take her Muggle school courses. A lot of Muggleborns, even Half Bloods, spend as much time in the Muggle world as they do in the wizarding world. Being limited by only a wizarding education means that these students aren’t truly a part of the Muggle world anymore. I want to open a summer school so that students can continue their Muggle education and get their Muggle qualifications if they wish to.”

Seamus shook his head. “You are amazing, Harry,” he said, wondrously. “Everything you’ve said is for the wizarding community as a whole. Is there anything you’d like to do that would be for you and you alone?”

Harry tilted his head to one side and thought long and hard about it. “Yes,” he said finally. “I’d like to open a cafe. Not a restaurant, that would be too demanding, but a small cafe where I could do all the cooking for my customers.”

“You like to cook?” Seamus queried.

“I love to cook!” Harry gushed. “It’s the one chore the Dursleys give me that I actually enjoy doing! It’s a shame Mrs Weasley never lets me in her kitchen cos I’d love to help her cook for everyone.”

Seamus smiled. “Perhaps you should tell her, then,” he said. “Maybe if she knew how you felt she would give in and let you help her.”

Harry looked doubtful. “But I don’t want to upset her,” he said nervously. “It’s very nice of her to put up with me during the holidays I couldn’t – ”

“Harry, Mrs Weasley loves you,” Seamus said firmly. “If she didn’t, she wouldn’t send you Christmas and birthday gifts. Trust me, she thinks of you as another son.”

Harry ducked his head and Seamus felt a few tears leak out onto his shoulder. “Thanks, Shay,” Harry whispered.

“No problem, Har,” said Seamus. “Now go to sleep. It’s late.”

Harry snuggled down against Seamus’ side. “Night, Shay, love you.”

“Love you, too, Har,” Seamus said back. “Night.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 24 October 1994 – 3.09 am

“I hate Moody,” Seamus grouched, as Harry slipped into bed beside him.

“Why?” Harry asked curiously.

“He hurt you!” Seamus said indignantly. “He repeatedly put you under the Imperious and made you throw it off. You kept crashing into the desk!”

Harry shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad,” he said. “Not as bad as being deliberately run – ” Harry froze in horror as Seamus rocketed upright to stare at Harry.

“Your uncle deliberately ran over you? In his car?” Seamus practically shouted.

Harry swallowed, pleased that Seamus put a Silencing Charm around his bed every night. “Um, it was my fault,” Harry offered weakly. “I forgot to clean out the drains and Uncle Vernon was soaked in muck when he went to take a shower.”

“So he ran over you?” Seamus demanded. “How is that a suitable punishment?”

“Um, well, he probably just took an opportunity,” Harry said in a very small voice. “I was weeding the driveway and, well, didn’t move.”

Seamus flopped back down with a groan and threw an arm over his eyes. “Merlin, Harry, the more I hear about your relatives the more I want to seriously hurt them.”

Harry settled himself down on Seamus’ chest, hugging him tightly. “It’s ok,” Harry soothed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, Harry,” Seamus cried. “How can you be so blasé about the abuse you suffer?”

Harry shrugged. “Cos I’m used to it,” he supplied. “Really, Shay, it doesn’t matter. I’ve nowhere else to go so I have to put up with it.”

Seamus squeezed his eyes shut tightly and counted backwards from ten in his head. When he still hadn’t calmed down he repeated the action until he felt all the anger draining from his body.

“I don’t like when people hurt you, Har,” Seamus muttered, finally curling his arms around the smaller boy.

Harry didn’t answer. He’d already fallen asleep.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 28 October 1994 – 7.31 pm

Seamus looked down the Gryffindor table to where Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Neville. He wasn’t putting much food on his plate and what he did have he was only picking at. Seamus noticed he was rather pale and was sitting rather hunched over.

Seamus caught Hermione’s eye and motioned to her to make sure Harry ate more. He was already too thin and Seamus worried about him.

“Harry, you need to eat more than that,” Seamus heard Hermione scold.

Seamus watched her pile more food onto Harry's plate. The smaller boy gaped at her in horror. “’Mione, I can’t eat all that! That’s Ron’s portion-size!”

Seamus suppressed a chuckle when he heard Ron exclaim indignantly.

“Eat as much of it as you can, Harry,” Hermione said and leant in close to the boy. Seamus assumed she was telling Harry that he, Seamus, was worried about his lack of appetite as Harry blushed and darted a quick look of apology at him.

“Pay attention, mate,” Dean Thomas griped next to him. “I was telling you something.”

“Sorry,” Seamus apologised. “Got distracted. Go on.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 1 November 1994 – 4.09 am

Seamus woke with a start as Harry started screaming in his sleep. Thankful for the Silencing Charm around his bed that prevented the other boys being woken by the pained noise, Seamus quickly started shaking Harry in an effort to wake him.

“Harry, wake up!” Seamus hissed.

Seamus shook Harry harder before grunting when Harry ricocheted into a seated position, head-butting his nose rather painfully. Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks as he flung his arms around Seamus and buried his face in the crook of Seamus’ shoulder.

“Shhh,” Seamus soothed, rubbing Harry's back in an effort to calm him down.

It took a while for Harry to recover from whatever he had been dreaming about and when he had he pulled away from Seamus to scrub at his cheeks much like a young child would.

“Want to talk about it?” Seamus asked evenly.

Harry shook his head mutely, but his eyes darted over at where Ron’s bed was. Seamus followed his gaze.

“He’s an idiot,” he said bluntly. “Anyone with half a brain can tell you hate the attention.”

Harry gave a small smile. “You’re my boyfriend, you have to say that,” he pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true, though,” Seamus said. “Ron has always been a moron. Look how he treated you last year over the Firebolt.”

Harry just shrugged and manoeuvred himself back into Seamus’ arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Har,” Seamus said thickly. “Not your fault some megalomaniac has got it in for you.”

Seamus felt Harry press a kiss to his chest. “Go back to sleep, Har,” he said, pulling Harry back into a laying position with him.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 4 November 1994 – 2.01 am

“Stupid Malfoy and his stupid badges,” Harry raged, throwing cushions around the common room before stomping around to pick them up, only to chuck them at the walls again.

Seamus sat cross-legged on the rug before the dwindling fire, patiently waiting for Harry's temper to wear out.

“Stupid Ron,” Harry muttered. “Stupid tournament. Stupid Voldemort.”

Seamus gave a wry grin at the last mutter. “Only you would call the Dark Lord stupid, Har,” he said affectionately, as Harry flopped down beside Seamus and burrowed his head into the taller boy’s lap.

Seamus carded his fingers through Harry's thick, unruly hair as Harry snorted. “Well he is stupid,” Harry muttered. “He hasn’t successfully managed to kill me yet so why the hell does he keep trying? It doesn’t look like it’s going to happen.”

“Thank Merlin,” Seamus muttered. Aloud he said, “Did you write to Sirius to tell him what’s happened?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he sulked. “Hedwig’s in a mood with me cos Sirius told me not to keep using her as she is way too noticeable.”

Seamus grinned. “Only you could manage to get an owl mad at you,” he said.

“Hedwig’s one of a kind,” Harry said indignantly.

“Hmm,” said Seamus. He pushed Harry off his lap and stood, pulling Harry to his feet as well. “Bed,” he commanded. “We have Snape tomorrow.”

Harry groaned but allowed Seamus to lead him back up to the dormitory. “And that’s going to be pleasant,” he said sarcastically.

Seamus just grinned.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 5 November 1994 – 1.19 am

“You had your wand weighed to ensure it was in good enough condition for the tournament?” Seamus repeated. “But before that Rita Skeeter kidnapped you and trapped you in a broom closet for an interview where she wrote down things you hadn’t said or done?”

“Yup,” Harry said morosely. “Fate has it in for me this year.”

Seamus chuckled. “I can see why you would think that,” he admitted.

“No mocking,” Harry said, pouting up at his boyfriend. “Mocking is not allowed. I forbid it.”

Seamus laughed harder at that, causing Harry to pout even more and to fold his arms across his chest huffily.

“Continue laughing at me and I’ll go back to my own bed, mister,” Harry groused.

“Sorry,” Seamus apologised, sobering up fairly quickly at that.

Harry huffed and turned his back to Seamus and closing his eyes. “I was going to have a snog with you tonight but now you get nothing,” Harry said.

“Oh, come on,” Seamus complained. “We haven’t had a decent snog in days because of this bloody tournament.”

“And you’re not getting one now either,” Harry said firmly. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Seamus grumbled to himself as he settled down behind Harry, pulling the smaller boy back against his chest. “Don’t be mad, Har,” Seamus whispered.

Harry didn’t answer but Seamus could tell he was smiling again.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 11 November 1994 – 12.01 am

“I’m intrigued as to what you have bought me this year,” Seamus teased, seeing the wrapped box in Harry's hands.

Harry grinned. “No complaining,” he warned.

Seamus rolled his eyes and tore into the wrapping to reveal a plain brown box. He glanced up at Harry, confusion in his eyes, before looking back down as he lifted the lid from the box. Peering inside he frowned and looked back up at Harry.

“The Four Treasures,” Harry explained. “Also known as the Hallows of Ireland.”

Seamus’ expression changed to one of awe. “Merlin’s Balls, Har, how the hell did you get a hold of these? They’re supposed to be lost in time.”

Harry shrugged. “Asked around,” he said. “Did a hell of a lot of research. Hermione helped with that. I had no idea just how much clout my name has.”

Seamus grinned and reached out to pull Harry into an embrace. He nuzzled the smaller boy’s cheek affectionately.

“Love you so much, Har,” Seamus said huskily. “It means so much to me that you would hunt down something that’s a part of my heritage just for me.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Seamus’ neck. “Love you, too, Shay,” Harry whispered back.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 12 November 1994 – 1.01 am

“Who was the letter from, Har?” Seamus asked, as Harry slipped into his bed and wriggled about to get comfortable.

“Sirius,” Harry said, pouting. “Stupid bloke’s coming back because of this stupid tournament.”

“Is he insane?” Seamus asked, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

“I think he might be,” Harry admitted. “Azkaban for twelve years. Not good. Even if he did spend the majority of the time as Padfoot.”

“Agreed,” said Seamus. “What else did he have to say?”

“He wants me to report anything unusual to him,” said Harry. “He wants me to be in the common room at one o’clock on the 19th.”

“I’ll try and keep people from coming down and disturbing you,” Seamus promised. “I’ll enlist Fred and George as well.”

Harry grinned and squeezed Seamus lovingly. “Thanks,” he said. “Now sleep.”

Seamus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. “Yes, dear,” he said.  
___________________________________________________________________

Sunday 20 November 1994 – 3.01 am

Harry finally heard Ron start snoring and he rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his bed and scurried over to Seamus’. Climbing in, Harry shook Seamus to wake him up.

“’S’up, Har?” Seamus grunted sleepily, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

“Ron heard me talking to Sirius and confronted me about the sodding tournament again,” Harry complained. “So I chucked a badge at his head.”

“Great,” Seamus mumbled. “What did Hagrid and Sirius want?”

“Um, Hagrid showed me what the first task is,” said Harry. “Dragons.”

“What?” Seamus was fully awake and staring at Harry in horror.

“I have to either fight or get past a dragon,” said Harry. “I’m gonna get Hermione to help me with the Summoning Charm.”

“Merlin’s Balls, the Ministry is bonkers,” Seamus breathed. “What did Sirius have to say?”

“He told me that Karkaroff was or is a Death Eater and that he stayed out of Azkaban because he sold out fellow Death Eaters,” said Harry. “He also told me about some witch called Bertha Jorkins who has officially been reported as missing in Albania by the Ministry.”

“I heard rumours about Karkaroff,” Seamus admitted. “What’s Bertha Jorkins got to do with anything?”

“Sirius reckons that Voldemort knows about the tournament and that’s how my name got in the goblet,” said Harry. “Either Karkaroff told him in a bid to redeem himself or Voldemort extracted the information from Bertha before disposing of her.”

Seamus nodded slowly. “Makes sense,” he agreed. “What did he have to say about the dragons?”

“Not much,” said Harry. “That’s when Ron interrupted.”

“Shame,” said Seamus. “He could have helped with ideas.”

Harry nodded his agreement. “Tired, Shay,” he complained, head-butting Seamus’ shoulder.

Seamus chuckled. “Go to sleep, then,” he said, amused.

Harry peered up at Seamus through his fringe. “Chocolate?” he said hopefully.

“No way,” Seamus refused. “You ate tons of the stuff earlier. Plus, you need sleep. Getting hyped up on sugar is not going to help that.”

Harry sighed and settled down with his head on Seamus’ chest. “Fine,” he grumbled.

Seamus lovingly watched Harry for a while, gently tracing his fingertips over Harry's lithely toned back, before closing his eyes again and falling back into a deep sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 22 November 1994 – 1.19 am

“I told Cedric about the dragons,” Harry admitted to Seamus.

“Mmm?” Seamus mumbled sleepily. “Why?”

“Cos he was the only one who didn’t know,” said Harry. “Hagrid showed Maxime and Karkaroff followed them and I was there. Cedric didn’t know and I didn’t think that was fair.”

“Ok,” said Seamus, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Sleep now.”

Harry grinned. Seamus could be extraordinarily lazy at times. Harry turned his head and leant up to press a kiss to Seamus’ jaw. “Love you, Shay,” he whispered.

Seamus patted Harry in an absent, half-asleep manner, and grunted something unintelligible that Harry took as “love you, too”.  
___________________________________________________________________

Thursday 24 November 1994 – 3.30 pm

Seamus was waiting in a dark alcove. Hermione was going to lead Harry to him before they went down to the grounds so that Seamus could attempt to calm Harry down before the task.

“Shay!”

Seamus caught Harry as the smaller boy barrelled into his arms and clung to him tightly.

“I’m scared, Shay,” Harry mumbled against Seamus’ chest.

“I know, Har,” Seamus said calmly. “But you’re going to be brilliant.”

Harry sniffled slightly and nuzzled at Seamus’ chest. Seamus sighed, gripped Harry's chin and tilted his head up to look at him.

“I love you, Har,” he said seriously.

“Love you too, Shay,” Harry mumbled back.

Seamus bent his head and pressed a comforting kiss to Harry's lips. Hermione, waiting to walk down to the grounds with Harry, discreetly looked anywhere but at the entwined pair.

They eventually pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. “I swear to God, Har, if you come back with even one injury I’ll bloody murder you myself.”

Harry gave a weak laugh. “I’ll try my hardest, Shay,” he promised. “No dragon’s gonna hurt me!”

Seamus grinned back and reluctantly stepped away from Harry. He looked over at Hermione. “Sitting with us, Hermione?” he asked casually.

Hermione gave a haughty sniff. “So long as I’m not next to Ronald then yes,” she replied.

“No problem,” said Seamus easily. “You can sit between me and Nev.”

Hermione smiled and tucked her arm into the crook of Harry's. “See you there, Seamus,” she said.

Seamus watched the two walk away quickly before heading down to the grounds himself.

“Where have you been, mate?” Dean asked as Seamus found a seat next to him.

Seamus noted that Ron was on Dean’s other side, against the wall. “Bathroom,” Seamus lied.

Fortunately neither Dean nor Ron thought anything of this reply so Seamus was able to quickly motion Hermione over to them. The bushy-haired girl stopped at another bench and when she moved forward again, she was joined by Neville, Parvati and Lavender.

“Hey, guys,” said Hermione brightly. “Who’s nervous, eh? I am.”

Ron snorted and opened his mouth to reply but Hermione cut across him.

“Nobody needs to hear your opinion, Ronald,” Hermione said haughtily. “It’ll be the same as always. Harry brought it on himself yada yada. Serves him right for being arrogant yada yada.”

Parvati and Lavender giggled loudly as Ron flushed an ugly shade of red and glared at Hermione with intense dislike.

“I’m nervous for him,” Seamus cut in. “Everyone knows Harry hates the attention. No way in hell would he have put his name in the goblet.”

“Agreed.”

The group turned to find Fred and George, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet taking seats behind them.

“Did you see him, Hermione?” Angelina asked, an anxious look on her face. The three female Gryffindor Chasers all loved Harry like a little brother. They looked out for him when nobody else did.

“He’s terrified,” Hermione admitted. “He looked ready to throw up when I was forced from the tent.”

Lee Jordan eyed Hermione suspiciously. “You know what he has to do,” he said accusingly.

Hermione blushed. “Well, Hagrid may have accidently let slip what the first task would be,” she said slowly. “And I may have been helping him with certain spell work this week.”

Fred and George grinned. “Never would have seen Miss Hermione Granger breaking the rules,” they said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh please,” she said dismissively. “I’ve been breaking the rules for Harry since first year.”

Ron was about to add his two-pennyworth when Ludo Bagman strode out into the middle of the enclosure they were seated around and started speaking in amplified voice.

“Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament,” he said. “Proceedings will begin very shortly but I will first announce to you exactly what our Champions will need to do.”

Bagman raised a hand, in the palm of which a golden egg was nestled. “This is the task,” he announced. “The Champions need to retrieve this as quickly possible with as few injuries as possible.”

The students started muttering about how that was easy enough to do and Bagman let them with a smirk on his face.

“The catch is,” he added, “they will need to retrieve them from a pile of dragon eggs. The eggs will be guarded by nesting mother dragons.”

There were gasps of horror and a few girls screamed in fear for either Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggory. Lee Jordan leant forward. “What’s Harry's plan?” he asked.

Hermione smirked at him. “Not telling,” she said airily. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Lee Jordan rolled his eyes and sat back again.

“Our first Champion will be Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts,” Bagman announced. “He will be facing a Swedish Short-Snout.”

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all cheered for Diggory so Seamus, feeling affronted on Harry's behalf, leant forward to tap Justin Finch-Fletchley on the shoulder.

“If you know what’s good for you,” Seamus hissed, “you will cheer for Harry as well.”

Justin sneered at Seamus. “Why would I do that?” he demanded.

“Because you accused Harry of something he hadn’t done second-year,” Seamus said simply. “Don’t make the same mistake again. Harry won’t forgive you a second time.”

“What’s to forgive?” asked Ernie Macmillan, overhearing the conversation. “Potter put his name in the goblet because he, like the rest of the school, likes to undermine us Hufflepuffs.”

“Not true,” Hermione argued, leaning forward as well. “Harry hates attention and he believes in everyone equally. You should have heard him when Cedric’s name came out of the goblet. He was really pleased for him.”

“Nearly threw up when his own name came out of the goblet,” Neville concluded.

Justin and Ernie rolled their eyes. “Makes him a good actor then, doesn’t it,” Ernie said.

“Or a Slytherin in disguise,” Justin added.

“Oh, don’t be so mean,” Susan Bones admonished the two guys. She looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly at the Gryffindor. Her blue eyes lingered slightly on Seamus. “Sorry about them,” she apologised. “They haven’t learnt their lesson from second-year. Hannah and I are working on them.”

A whistle sounded and everyone sat forward in their seats eagerly as a dragon shimmered into existence in the enclosure and Cedric entered.

Cedric pointed his wand at a rock, which shimmered and transfigured into a Labrador. The Labrador started prancing around, barking excitedly and the dragon focused its attention on the dog. Cedric started to manoeuvre himself towards the nest of eggs but as soon as he got somewhat close, the dragon noticed him, roared and shot flames at the Hufflepuff. The flames clipped the side of Cedric’s face as he rolled closer to the nest and grabbed his golden egg.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws roared themselves and cheered enthusiastically. The Slytherins clapped with looks of disdain on their faces while the majority of the Gryffindor booed and started chanting “Potter! Potter! Potter”.

Seamus watched as handlers ran into the enclosure to calm the dragon down. They shimmered out of existence and Cedric was led out to the medical tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to fuss over him and cluck her tongue disapprovingly. The five judges were conferring but they quickly sat up when Cedric returned to the enclosure. Cedric was scored out of ten, points being taken off for damage to the real eggs and for any injuries sustained.

Seamus didn’t pay much attention to Cedric’s scores; he was busy whispering anxiously with Hermione about how Harry was doing. Both of them had noticed how scared Cedric had looked and were worried that Harry was having a panic attack.

“Our next Champion is Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons,” Bagman announced once Cedric had left the enclosure once more. “She will be facing a Welsh Green.”

A babble of talk broke out and Seamus noticed that Ron had a dopey look on his face as he sat forward eagerly.

A dragon shimmered into existence once again and Seamus concluded that the handlers had removed the Swedish Short-Snout to somewhere else and a second group of handlers brought in the Welsh Green.

A whistle sounded and a few moments later Fleur entered the enclosure. She twirled her wand and a soothing lullaby resounded throughout the grounds. Fleur swayed from side to side in time with the music, prompting the dragon to start swaying as well. The dragon’s eyes narrowed, as though it were in a trance and Fleur slowly made her way to the nest. Seamus almost groaned when it looked as though Fleur wasn’t going to receive any injuries but then the dragon snored and flames shot at Fleur. She rolled away but her skirt was on fire. Unfazed, she put it out with a jet of water from her wand before continuing forward and grabbing her golden egg.

The males in the crowd and some of the females erupted into cheers. Ron jumped to his feet and yelled his congratulations. Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted impatiently at Ron’s antics, even as Dean tugged Ron back into his seat and Fred and George laughed and teased their younger brother.

Seamus leaned in to Hermione. “She looked very calm for someone up against a dragon,” he said quietly.

Hermione gave a small smile. “That would be Harry's influence,” she said. “You know what he’s like. He’s probably ignoring his own panic and focusing on calming the others down.”

Seamus grinned. “If that’s true then I’m not half going to give him an earful about it tonight,” he said, using one of Harry's favourite expressions.

Hermione gave a giggle. “I can’t believe I never noticed you and Harry are a couple,” she said, wonderment in her eyes. “You even talk like one another on occasion. You know things about him that not even I know.”

“I know things that you probably don’t want to know,” Seamus said, a wicked gleam to his eyes.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and nodded her head. “Definitely,” she agreed.

“Our next Champion is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang,” Bagman announced. “He will be facing a Chinese Fireball.”

Females screamed and even Ron groaned next to Dean. Hermione rolled her eyes again. Ron was so predictable she couldn’t even summon the energy to rage at him.

The dragon shimmered into existence and a whistle sounded. A few moments later Krum entered the enclosure. He immediately shot a spell straight at the dragon, clearly aiming for the eyes. But the dragon was restless and constantly moving about. The spell missed and Krum cursed loudly. He shot the same spell several more times before it finally scraped a hit on the dragon’s vulnerable eyes. The dragon roared and charged about in pain. Seamus noticed that in the rampage, the majority of the real eggs were crushed. Krum grabbed his golden egg and stalked out of the way of the angry dragon.

Seamus felt Hermione grab hold of his hand. Glancing down, Seamus noticed that Hermione was also clutching Neville’s hand.

“Harry's next,” Hermione whimpered. “Oh Merlin, never mind him, my heart’s racing from nerves.”

Seamus gave a wry grin. His own heart was pounding painfully from nerves.

“Our final Champion is Harry Potter of Hogwarts,” Bagman announced. “Our youngest Champion will be facing our most temperamental dragon, a Hungarian Horntail.”

Hermione moaned and her grip on Seamus and Neville’s hands tightened.

The dragon shimmered into existence and Seamus felt the urge to run down to the enclosure and prevent Harry from entering. The dragon had long, bronze spikes down the length of its tail and its yellow eyes were rolling madly.

Harry entered the enclosure. He was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot and Seamus noticed that his face was as white as a sheet and his hands trembling. Harry raised his wand. “Accio Firebolt!” he cried.

Seamus heard several students starting to mutter about how Harry didn’t know what he was doing. That he was unprepared and should never have entered the tournament.

“What’s he doing?” Lee Jordan asked.

“Wait and see,” Hermione hissed, keeping wary eyes on the Horntail.

Seamus started when Harry's Firebolt whizzed into the enclosure, prompting Bagman to make a comment. Harry cocked a leg over the broom and soared up into the air. Seamus watched and hid a smile when he saw how relaxed Harry now was.

Harry dived down at the nest of eggs only to pull up again when the Horntail released a jet of fire at him. The Horntail’s head followed Harry who was now flying in a circle. Harry dived again but was less lucky this time as the Horntail’s spiked tail flew up and lashed Harry across the shoulder.

Hermione gasped and whimpered, her fingers digging painfully into Seamus’ hand. Seamus felt no better; his legs were jiggling, his entire mind screaming at him to get out there and help Harry.

Harry was flying this way and that, apparently immune to the pain from his shoulder. Harry steadily flew higher and higher, irritating the Horntail until she roared and reared up, her scaly black wings unfurling and her jaws mashing in Harry's direction, but Harry was no longer there. He had dived down towards the ground the second the Horntail had removed her attention from the eggs. He snatched his egg from the nest and pulled out of the dive to soar up and over the stands.

“Look at that!” Bagman yelled. “Will you look at that! Our youngest Champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!”

Seamus let out his breath in a whoosh. He felt so relived but at the same time anxious. He wanted to go and fuss over Harry but he knew that Harry wasn’t ready for them to go public. Probably wouldn’t until Voldemort was gone for good. Harry was paranoid like that.

“Message for Harry?” Hermione whispered.

“Tell him I love him and am so proud of him,” Seamus whispered back. “But that I’m going to kick his butt for getting injured.”

Hermione smiled and took her hand from Seamus’. “Got it,” she whispered.

“Hey, you going to Harry?” Neville asked.

“Yeah,” said Hermione. “You know what he’s like. He’s bound to be having a freak-out over what people are going to be saying tomorrow.”

Neville smiled tentatively. “Mind if I come with you?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah she minds,” Ron said loudly. “I’m his best mate. I’m going with her.”

Hermione gaped at Ron. “You really think he still considers you his best friend after all this?” she demanded. “You’re lucky he still even acknowledges your presence.”

“So you’re going to try and replace me with him?” Ron demanded, sneering slightly at Neville.

“I’m not going to do anything, Ronald,” Hermione said calmly. “It’s up to Harry who he’s friends with.” She turned to Neville then and smiled. “Of course you can come with me, Neville,” she said. “Harry will definitely appreciate it.”

Neville’s face lit up and he rose to his feet. “Great,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s go then.”

Seamus watched as Neville and Hermione shuffled their way out of the stands and down towards the tent for the Champions. Seamus ached to follow them, to see Harry and make sure he was alright with his own eyes.

“Out of line,” Ron huffed crossly, folding his arms across his chest. “She was out of line saying what she did. She’s probably been banging Harry since last year.”

Seamus fought a grin. Ron was completely oblivious to how Hermione clearly felt about him and how platonic her feelings for Harry really were. He didn’t say anything, though. It wasn’t his battle until Harry involved him.  
___________________________________________________________________

Thursday 24 November 1994 – 8.09 pm

“Blimey, this is heavy,” said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. “Open it, Harry, go on! Let’s just see what’s inside it!”

“He’s supposed to work out the clue on his own,” Hermione said swiftly. “It’s in the Tournament rules...”

“I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own, too,” Harry muttered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily.

“Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!” several people echoed.

Harry glanced at Seamus uncertainly but the blond merely shrugged. Harry chewed on his lip before heaving a sigh and holding out his hands. Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it, and prised it open.

It was hollow and completely empty – but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The nearest thing to it Harry had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday Party, who had all been playing the musical saw.

“Shut it!” Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

“What was that?” said Seamus, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. “Sounded like a banshee...maybe you’ve got to get past one of those next, Harry!”

“It was someone being tortured!” said Neville, who had gone very white, and spilled sausage rolls over the floor. “You’re going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!”

“Don’t be a prat, Neville, that’s illegal,” said George. “They wouldn’t use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing...maybe you’ve got to attack him while he’s in the shower, Harry.”

“Scary thought,” said Fred with a dramatic shudder.

Seamus locked eyes with Harry and jerked his head towards the stairs leading up the dormitories. Harry gave a slight nod of the head and watched as Seamus turned and made his way up to the dorm. Harry made to follow his boyfriend but he was waylaid by Ron.

“Mate,” Ron said, slapping Harry on the back jovially. “You did brill today.”

Harry stared blankly up at Ron and pushed the heavy arm off his shoulders. “I am not your mate,” he said coldly. “If you think I’m still your friend after the way you’ve been treating me the last few weeks then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“But, mate,” Ron blustered. “What about everything we’ve been through?”

Harry didn’t answer. He merely turned his back on the spluttering redhead and made his way up to the dormitories to Seamus.

“A banshee?” Harry said, amused, slipping into bed beside Seamus and cuddling up eagerly. “Really?”

“Hey!” said Seamus indignantly. “Banshees are harbingers of death. They’re scary creatures.”

“You’re right about it being some sort of creature,” said Harry thoughtfully. “But what?”

“Don’t think about it now,” Seamus muttered, rolling Harry onto his back and hovering over the smaller boy.

“Why not?” said Harry, a wicked gleam to his eyes.

“If you have to ask that then I’m clearly doing something very wrong,” said Seamus with a smirk.

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Seamus’ neck. “Perhaps you’ll have try harder then,” he said cheekily.

Seamus grinned and lowered his head.  
___________________________________________________________________

Thursday 8 December 1994 – 2.19 am

“Rita Skeeter paid a visit to my Care of Magical Creatures class today,” Harry said.

“What did she want?” Seamus asked sleepily.

“She asked about the Blast-Ended Skrewts,” said Harry. “Then asked Hagrid for an interview.”

“Poor Hagrid,” Seamus murmured.

Harry pouted. Seamus wasn’t listening to him.

“Trelawney predicted my death,” Harry tried.

“Yeah?” said Seamus, not even opening his eyes.

“Dobby’s working in the kitchens here,” said Harry. “He’s still totally obsessed with me.”

“Uh huh,” Seamus grunted.

Harry pouted harder and moved to straddle Seamus’ hips. “Shay,” he whined. “I want attention.”

“Of course you do,” said Seamus, still not moving. 

“Shay,” Harry whined again. “Are you listening to me?”

Seamus groggily patted Harry on the back. “Sleep, Har,” he muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes and flopped down on Seamus’ chest again. “You’re no fun when you’re sleepy,” he complained, closing his eyes.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 10 December 1994 – 1.13 am

“Be my partner to the Yule Ball?” Seamus asked, nuzzling at Harry's cheek affectionately.

Harry pouted. “Why should I when you ignored me the other night?” he demanded.

Seamus groaned. “I was half asleep, Har,” he said. “You can’t hold that against me.”

Harry sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll go to the Yule Ball with you.”

“You don’t need to make it sound like a complete chore,” said Seamus with a chuckle.

“I’m just thinking,” said Harry slowly. “If anyone asks us who we’re going with are we going to say each other?”

Seamus tilted Harry's head up and gazed into his eyes. “If that’s what you want,” he said gently. “If you want us to be a surprise on the day then we can be.”

Harry looked perplexed. “I don’t know what I want,” he said. “Half of me wants to shout it out at the top of my voice.” Seamus smiled at this. “But the other half of me wants to keep it secret until the last possible minute.”

“Just go with your instincts when someone does ask,” Seamus suggested.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “What colour are your robes? Mrs Weasley got me bottle green cos it apparently makes my eyes stand out.”

“I think Mam got me navy blue robes,” said Seamus with a shrug.

“Ok,” said Harry. “Night, Shay. Love you.”

Seamus kissed the top of Harry's head. “Love you too, Har. Night.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 16 December 1994 – 2.01 am

“Hermione told me who her date to the ball is,” Harry said excitedly.

“Are you going to tell me who it is?” Seamus asked, amused at Harry's excited wiggling.

“Nope,” Harry giggled. “Hermione told me in confidence. She’s keeping it secret.”

“Well,” said Seamus. “I heard that Ron is having considerable trouble getting a date to the ball. He asked Fleur Delacour.”

Harry giggled. “Like she’d say yes to him,” he said. “She only goes for the super glamorous like herself.”

“Neville asked Ginny and she said yes,” Seamus continued. “Dean’s going with Parvati. I think Lavender’s expecting me to ask her.”

“Too bad,” said Harry. “You’re taken, mister.”

Seamus grinned. “Yep,” he agreed. “If you had said no I probably would have just gone home for the holidays.”

“Nooo!” Harry cried, hugging Seamus tightly. “You’re not going anywhere without me!”

Seamus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. “Guess you’ll have to spend Christmas at mine next year,” he said.

“Yep,” Harry agreed. Then he looked worried. “But what about Sirius?”

“He can come as well,” Seamus agreed. “And Professor Lupin, if you want.”

Harry's face lit up. “Really?” he said overjoyed.

“Really,” Seamus confirmed.

Harry sighed happily and snuggled closer. “I don’t half love you, Shay,” he said contentedly.

“Love you too, Har,” Seamus whispered back.  
___________________________________________________________________

Sunday 25 December 1994 – 8.00 pm

Seamus was more than a little nervous as he and Harry joined the other Champions and their dates outside the Great Hall. He caught sight of Cedric Diggory and his Ravenclaw date, Cho Chang, staring at him in shock. Likewise with Fleur Delacour’s Ravenclaw date, Roger Davies.

“Why are they staring?” Seamus asked Harry.

“Cos they probably expected me to turn up with a female,” said Harry.

Seamus grunted. “Have they ever looked at you properly?” he asked, carding his fingers through Harry's wayward hair. “There’s no way in hell you are straight.”

Harry giggled slightly. “’Mione is the only decent girl I know,” he announced. “All other girls are gross.”

Hermione giggled now. “You sound like a six-year-old, Harry,” she said. “Next you’ll be saying girls have cooties.”

Harry sniffed and put his nose in the air. “Who says they don’t, ’Mione?” he said haughtily. “Perhaps straight men just choose to ignore their cooties.”

Seamus chuckled and Hermione giggled.

Professor McGonagall appeared then, dressed in robes of red tartan. She had arranged a wreath of thistles around the brim of her matching pointed hat. The outfit as a whole was rather ugly. She glanced around and nodded primly.

“You will be announced one at a time,” she said. “Once you have been announced, you will enter and make your way to the head table to stand behind your chairs. Headmaster Dumbledore will motion for everyone to sit once you are all in place. Understood?”

Everyone nodded and started fussing with their appearances. Hermione smoothed down her robes and patted her hair while Harry adjusted Seamus’ robes and collar, much to the taller boy’s amusement.

“Hogwarts Champion Mr Cedric Diggory and his partner Miss Cho Chang!”

Cedric and Cho took deep breaths and entered the Great Hall to rounds of applause. The doors swung shut behind them and the other three couples were left waiting anxiously.

“Beauxbatons Champion Miss Fleur Delacour and her partner Mr Roger Davies!”

Fleur plastered a bright, mega-watt smile on her face, tossed her filmy blonde hair over her shoulders and almost dragged Roger into the Great Hall. Harry turned his face up to look at Seamus.

“My hands are shaking,” he complained nervously.

Seamus took hold of both of Harry's hands and rubbed them soothingly. “It’s fine,” he whispered. “Nothing’s going to happen. Just ignore everyone but me and pretend it’s just us in the hall.”

Harry took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t work so he turned in Seamus’ arms, desperate for a comforting hug.

“Durmstrang Champion Mr Viktor Krum and his partner Miss Hermione Granger!”

“Good luck!” Harry hissed to the couple as they entered the hall.

“Deep breaths, Har,” Seamus said. “In and out. In and out.”

Harry followed Seamus’ instructions but found that he was still shaky. “I don’t like being stared at,” he whimpered.

“I know,” said Seamus tensely. “If I could stop them from staring at you I would. Nothing bad is going to occur because they’re staring, though. I promise.”

“Hogwarts Champion Mr Harry Potter and his partner Mr Seamus Finnigan!”

Harry took a deep breath and, clinging to Seamus’ arm tightly, entered the hall. There were spatters of applause but mostly shocked stares and obvious whispering. Harry swallowed as Seamus gently led him up to the head table where their empty chairs were waiting for them.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit. Harry glanced out at the crowd. He caught Fred and George’s eyes and they winked and gave him a discreet thumbs up. Ron looked livid but Neville smiled at him encouragingly.

They ordered their food and Harry prompted giggles from Hermione and Cho when he casually dumped some of his food on Seamus’ plate and stole his vegetables. Seamus rolled his eyes and swapped some of the food back over.

“More meat, Har,” he said warningly.

Harry sighed and glanced longingly at Seamus’ vegetables. “All of it?” he questioned warily.

“Everything that is on your plate,” Seamus said sternly.

Harry sighed again and reluctantly tucked in. After a while he and Seamus listened in on the conversations going on around them.

“Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking,” Krum was telling Hermione. “Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these – though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains – ”

“Now now, Viktor!” said Karkaroff, with a laugh that didn’t reach his cold eyes. “Don’t go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!”

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Igor, all this secrecy...one would almost think you didn’t want visitors.”

“Well, Dumbledore,” said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, “we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school’s secrets, and right to protect them?”

“Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts’ secrets, Igor,” said Dumbledore amicably. “Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon – or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder.”

Harry giggled into his vegetables. Next to Harry, Percy Weasley frowned, but Seamus noticed Dumbledore winking very discreetly at Harry.

“Where’s Mr Crouch tonight, Percy?” Harry asked innocently.

“He is most unwell,” said Percy stiffly. “As his personal assistant I was invited here tonight in his place.”

“Has he stopped calling you Weatherby yet?” Seamus asked, having heard all about the Mr Crouch’s visit to the Weasley tents at the Quidditch World Cup.

Percy flushed red with anger and he turned cool eyes on the blond. “How do you know Mr Potter?” he asked.

“He’s my boyfriend,” said Seamus with a shrug.

“And just how long have you been a couple?” Percy asked.

“Since first year,” said Harry cheerfully. “He was homesick and I wasn’t used to such a big room, only ever having slept in a cupboard before, so he suggested we shared a bed. That was that.”

Seamus grinned. “It was a little more innocent than you make it sound, Har,” he said, amused. “We only acknowledged our relationship at the end of last year.”

“Mum’s going to go mad when she hears about this,” Percy warned.

Harry tilted his head on one side. “Why?” he asked innocently. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, Harry,” said Seamus, glaring at Percy. “It’s just what mam’s do. They over-react to everything.”

“Ok,” said Harry, digging into his treacle tart.

Dumbledore leant across Percy. “I must thank you for your Christmas present, Harry,” he said. “A fine collection of socks.”

Harry grinned at Dumbledore. “I thought you’d like them,” he admitted.

Dumbledore looked at Seamus then. “I thank you, too, Mr Finnigan,” he said.

Seamus blinked. “Why?” he asked, perplexed.

“Oh,” said Harry, patting Seamus’ thigh. “I probably should have told you that I put your name on Professor Dumbledore’s present as well.”

Seamus sighed. “Why?” he asked.

“Why not,” said Harry cheekily, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

Once everyone had finished eating their desserts, Dumbledore stood and asked everyone to follow his example. A wave of his wand sent the tables and chairs flying back against the walls, leaving the floor clear for dancing. A platform was conjured and a set of musical instruments shimmered into existence.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hair, and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn.

“If the Champions and their partners would take to the dance floor, please,” Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Seamus and Harry followed Hermione and Krum onto the dance floor as the music started. Harry cuddled into Seamus’ arms and the pair of them started swaying blissfully.

“Having fun?” Seamus murmured.

Harry nodded furiously against his chest. “Tons,” he said happily.  
___________________________________________________________________

Sunday 25 December 1994 – 10.13 pm

Harry flopped into a chair next to Neville and grinned at him and Ginny.

“Where’s Seamus?” Neville asked, flashing a look of warning at Ron who was on Ginny’s other side.

“Getting Butterbeer,” said Harry. “You guys having fun?”

“Loads,” said Ginny, apparently not at all bothered that her childhood crush had turned out to be gay. “You?”

“Yup,” said Harry, giggling slightly.

Hermione came and joined them. Like Harry, her face was flushed from dancing.

“Hi,” said Harry.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. “Viktor’s just gone to get some drinks.”

She didn’t notice the foul look Ron shot her. “Viktor?” he said. “Hasn’t he asked you to call him Vicky yet?”

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

“What’s up with you?” she said.

“If you don’t know,” said Ron scathingly, “I’m not going to tell you.”

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. “Ron, what –?”

“He’s from Durmstrang!” spat Ron. “He’s competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – you’re – ” Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione’s crime, “fraternising with the enemy, that’s what you’re doing!”

Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked looks before bursting into giggles. Neville and Ginny quickly joined them, causing Ron to flush red with anger.

“Don’t be so stupid, Ronald!” Hermione said after a moment. “The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who’s got a model of him up in their dormitory?”

“Ron, you’re just letting your jealousy get the better of you,” said Harry quietly.

“Shut up!” Ron howled. “How could you not tell me you’re a bloody fairy?”

Harry winced and Ron found himself at the end of several wands. “Apologise,” Seamus hissed harshly, setting down the bottles of Butterbeer.

“For what?” Ron demanded. “He is a bloody fairy. So are you. Me, Nev and Dean had a right to know about this. How long have the pair of you been sneaking looks at our dicks in the showers, eh?”

Everyone looked at Ron in disgust. “How dare you say such a foul thing, Ronald Weasley?” Ginny demanded. “I am so going to write to Mum about this. And Charlie. How do you think he’s going to feel about you saying such deplorable things about gay men?”

“Charlie’s not gay,” Ron said dismissively. “He’s just confused right now.”

Ginny snorted. “Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Ronald,” she said. “Now bugger off so we can all enjoy the rest of the dance without having to look at your ugly mug.”

Ron glanced at all the hostile faces and glared at them. “Fine!” he snapped, and stormed off.

Harry stood, pushed Seamus down into his vacated seat before flopping onto the taller boy’s lap. Seamus grunted and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, nuzzling at the smaller boy’s neck.

“Awww,” Ginny and Hermione cooed. “You’re so cute together!”

Harry and Seamus both rolled their eyes. “Let’s dance, Shay,” said Harry, jumping to his feet again.

Seamus grinned, downed the rest of his Butterbeer, and followed Harry back onto the dance floor.  
___________________________________________________________________

Monday 26 December 1994 – 12.07 am

“Hey – Harry!”

Harry and Seamus, who had been walking up the marble staircase with their arms wrapped around each other, turned to see Cedric running up to them.

“Yeah?” said Harry, looking puzzled.

Cedric looked pointedly at Seamus. Seamus shrugged and kissed Harry's cheek. “I’ll wait at the top of the stairs,” he said.

“Listen...” Cedric lowered his voice as Seamus disappeared. “I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?”

“Yeah,” said Harry slowly.

“Well...take a bath, ok?”

“What?”

“Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the hot water. It’ll help you think...trust me.”

Harry stared at him.

“Tell you what,” Cedric said, “use the Prefects’ bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password’s Pine-fresh. Gotta go...want to say goodnight – ”

He grinned at Harry again and hurried back down the stairs to Cho. Harry joined Seamus at the top of the stairs and told him what Cedric had wanted as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. They climbed into the common room, and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

“Well, if you don’t like it, you know what the solution is, don’t you?” yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

“Oh yeah?” Ron yelled back. “What’s that?”

“Next time there’s a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!”

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls’ staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.

“Well,” he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, “well – that just proves – completely missed the point – ”

Harry looked at Ron coldly, feeling Seamus' arm tighten around his waist. “I wouldn’t speak to me if I were you, Ron,” he said, feeling familiar feelings of hurt rising up in his chest. “We are no longer friends.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Thursday 5 January 1995 – 11.12 pm

Harry sat cross-legged in the centre of Seamus’ bed waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom. Dean and Neville grinned when they saw him there and Ron scowled and pulled a face.

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. He wasn’t sure whether Seamus had read it yet or not but there was an article in there that was making Harry angry.

“All right, Har?” Seamus asked, coming out of the bathroom, towelling his hair.

Harry thrust the paper at him. “Read that,” he spat angrily.

Seamus raised his eyebrows and started reading.

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE

Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of last year, he hired Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody’s well known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly, when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.

Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. The year before last, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.

An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his new-found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons which many admit to be ‘very frightening’.

“I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm,” says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. “We all hate Hagrid, but we’re just too scared to say anything.”

Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In a conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed ‘Blast-Ended Skrewts’, highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, it seems, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions.

“I was just having some fun,” he says, before hastily changing the subject.

As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended – a Pureblood wizard. He is not, in fact, pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.

Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He Who Must Not Be Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle-killings of his reign of terror.

While many of the giants who served He Who Must Not Be Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa’s son appears to have inherited her brutal nature.

In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought about You-Know-Who’s fall from power – thereby driving Hagrid’s own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who’s supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but surely Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants.

Seamus looked thoughtful when he looked back at Harry. “Nonsense,” he said. “Complete and utter nonsense. Hagrid may be part-giant but he has none of their personality characteristics. When was the last time Hagrid deliberately set out to hurt someone?”

Harry shrugged. “He didn’t even try to hurt the Dursleys when he came to give me my letter first year,” he said. “Just gave Dudley a pig’s tail.”

Seamus grinned. “There you go, then,” he said. “Utter nonsense.”

Harry frowned. “Hagrid wasn’t teaching today, though,” he pointed out, as Seamus started towelling his hair again.

Seamus shrugged. “Feeling sorry for himself, probably,” he said, tossing the towel into the dirty washing hamper and climbing into bed.

“Me, Hermione, Neville and Ginny went down to his hut this evening,” Harry said, curling around Seamus and resting his head on his chest. “He didn’t answer. He’s avoiding us.”

“Give him some time,” said Seamus. “He’ll come around. Now, what are you going to do about the egg and the clue Diggory gave you?”

“I thought I’d go to the Prefects’ bathroom tomorrow night to see what Cedric was talking about,” Harry said. “Wanna come?”

“No, I’ll stay here just in case McGonagall makes one of her surprise drop ins,” said Seamus. “I can cover for you now that the school knows we’re a couple.”

McGonagall occasionally surprised her Gryffindor by dropping by in the middle of the night to make sure they were all in their beds.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “Night, Shay, love you.”

“Love you too, Har,” said Seamus. “Night.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 7 January 1995 – 3.01 am

Seamus was still awake when Harry slid into bed beside him. “Nearly got caught,” said Harry. “Got stuck in a trick stair and dropped the egg. It opened and Filch and Snape both came along. Moody came as well. He can see through Invisibility Cloaks so he covered for me and helped me out. He took my map to study, though.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Did you figure the egg out?” he asked.

“Yeah, Merpeople,” said Harry with a groan. “They were singing:

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect’s black  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

“So, you’re going to have to recover something precious from the Merpeople,” said Seamus slowly.

“Probably a person,” Harry added. “You.”

Seamus grinned. “You’ll sorely miss me, eh?” he said.

“Of course I will, you prat,” Harry huffed. “I love you, don’t I?”

Seamus chuckled. “Ok, so we need to figure out how to get you breathing underwater.”

“We’ll get Hermione, Neville and Ginny helping as well,” said Harry. “I also need help learning how to swim.”

“You can’t swim?” said Seamus incredulously.

Harry shrugged. “The Dursleys didn’t see the point in teaching me,” he said. “They never took me anywhere and I think they hoped that if I fell into deep water I’d drown before someone could rescue me.”

“That’s horrible,” said Seamus, shaking his head in disbelief. “Ok, I’ll recruit people to teach you how to swim.”

“Thanks, Shay,” said Harry sleepily. “Night.”

“Night, Har.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 21 January 1995 – 10.12 am

Seamus and Harry had mentioned to Hermione, Neville and Ginny what the egg had said and Neville had immediately suggested using Gillyweed, a plant that, once ingested, made you grow gills on your neck and made your hands and feet webbed so that you could breathe underwater and swim easier. For the last couple of weeks Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins had all been teaching Harry how to swim in the Black Lake.

“I know the best shop to get Gillyweed from, Harry,” said Neville as they walked down to Hogsmeade in a group.

Much to Seamus’ dismay, Ron had persuaded Dean to attend Hogsmeade with him. Dean had apologised to Seamus profusely and insisted that they were still best mates and that he would definitely be having a word with Ron at some point.

Seamus and Harry were walking along hand-in-hand, as were Neville and Ginny. Hermione had linked arms with Harry as well and they were all discussing their Hogsmeade plans.

“Right,” said Seamus briskly. “Nev, you take Harry to this shop to get the Gillyweed. We need to get that first because it’s important. The rest of us will go to Honeydukes to start getting the sweets in before they all go.”

“Oooh,” Harry cooed. “I love it when he gets all domineering.”

Hermione and Ginny giggled while Seamus rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Har,” he said good-naturedly.

Reaching Hogsmeade high street, they broke off into two and went their separate ways. It didn’t take long for them to get the Gillyweed and they were soon joining their friends in Honeydukes. Seamus wrapped his arm around Harry and kissed the top of his head absently.

“Got all your favourites, Har,” he said.

“Thanks, Shay,” said Harry sweetly.

After the sweet shop they visited the book store and a bric-a-brac store before shivering and making their way to The Three Broomsticks for lunch and hot Butterbeer.

“Right, what does everyone fancy?” Seamus asked, as they squeezed into a corner booth.

Ginny bit her lip. “Just Butterbeer,” she muttered.

“Nonsense, Gin,” said Neville. “My treat.”

“I’ll get yours, ’Mione,” said Harry.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “What’s the bloody point in me buying you lunch then, eh?” he asked his boyfriend.

Harry shrugged. “Isn’t one really,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Want me to buy it then?”

Seamus huffed. “No chance,” he said. “Hot Butterbeer and what?” he asked.

They all placed their orders and Seamus and Neville went to the bar to order and pay, gold exchanging hands all the way.

Having eaten their meals, laughing and joking all the way, they were finishing their hot Butterbeers before having another go round the shops before heading back to the castle.

“Uh oh,” said Neville, staring at the door.

Rita Skeeter had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes today; her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table nearby, Harry, Hermione and Ginny glaring at her as she approached. She was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something.

“...didn’t seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what’s he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights...what nonsense...he was always a bad liar. Reckon something’s up? Think we should do a bit of digging? Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Sports, Ludo Bagman...snappy start to a sentence, Bozo – we just need to find a story to fit it – ”

“Trying to ruin someone else’s life?” said Harry loudly.

A few people looked around. Seamus groaned and thumped his head onto the table. Rita Skeeter’s eyes widened behind jewelled spectacles as she saw who had spoken.

“Harry!” she said, beaming. “How lovely! Why don’t you come and join –?”

“I wouldn’t come near you with a ten-foot broomstick,” said Harry furiously. “What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?”

Rita Skeeter raised her heavily pencilled eyebrows.

“Our readers have the right to know the truth, Harry, I am merely doing my – ”

“Who cares if he’s half-giant?” Harry shouted. “There’s nothing wrong with him!”

The whole pub had gone very quiet. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious of the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

Rita Skeeter’s smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once; she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill and said, “How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?”

Hermione stood up very abruptly, her Butterbeer clutched in her hand as though it was a grenade.

“You horrible woman,” she said through gritted teeth, “you don’t care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won’t they? Even Ludo Bagman – ”

“Sit down, you silly little girl, and don’t talk about things you don’t understand,” said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. “I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl...Not that it needs it – ” she added, eyeing Hermione’s bushy hair.

“But you know nothing about Hagrid,” Ginny added, standing up beside Hermione. “Hagrid may have a giantess for a mother but he’s one of the most gentle, most kind people you’re ever likely to meet.”

“Come on,” said Seamus and Neville, each of them gripping a hold of Harry, Hermione and Ginny and pulling them from the pub.

Outside, Harry and Ginny gave Seamus and Neville a kiss each before they and Hermione ran back to the castle.  
___________________________________________________________________

Sunday 22 January 1995 – 12.31 am

“Where did you go after Hogsmeade?” Seamus asked, when Harry finally came to bed.

“We went and demanded Hagrid let us in,” said Harry. “Shouted at him, telling him that what she wrote was complete nonsense that only idiots would think him a savage and an unfit teacher.”

“What happened then?” asked Seamus curiously.

“We had tea and he promised he’d back to normal tomorrow,” said Harry, rather smugly.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Good,” he said firmly. “I don’t like that he was mistreated by the press because of his friendship with you.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed in agreement. “Me too.”

They lay in silence for a moment, just appreciating being close to one another before sharing a chaste kiss and closing their eyes for sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________

Thursday 23 February 1995 – 7.13 pm

“Why are we in the library again?” Seamus asked, as Harry pushed him into a seat at the table Hermione was working at.

Harry flashed him a beaming smile and plopped down onto his lap. “Cos I wanted to spend time with ’Mione and she’s in here,” he said.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “I got that, but why?” he pushed.

Harry pouted. “Don’t you want to be here, Shay?” he asked. “Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

Seamus groaned and buried his face in Harry's neck. “Don’t be cruel, Har,” he said, his voice muffled. “You know that’s not what I’m saying.”

Harry patted Seamus on the head in a rather patronising manner. “I forgive you,” he said imperiously. He looked over at Hermione then. “What are you doing, ’Mione?” he asked sweetly.

“Trying to work out how Rita Skeeter is getting onto Hogwarts grounds when Professor Dumbledore has expressly forbid it,” said Hermione distractedly. “Here, help me.”

Harry took the book Hermione pushed towards him and flipped it open. He and Seamus started scanning the pages, not concentrating particularly hard on what they were reading.

“Dearest Harry, we have been looking everywhere for you!”

Harry looked up as Fred and George collapsed all over the table. He grinned. “Why?” he asked.

“Because we knew that you’d be with either Hermione or your boyfriend,” said Fred seriously.

“As luck turns out, you’re with the both of them,” added George.

Harry frowned. “What’s going on, guys?” he asked, a little nervously.

“McGonagall’s looking for Seamus and Hermione,” said Fred.

“Asked us to find them and send them down to her office,” said George.

Harry looked between Hermione and Seamus, noting that they looked as baffled as he felt.

“Stick with him,” Seamus told Fred and George. “Your brother has been being a dick all day.”

Fred and George gave him a salute. “Aye aye, captain,” said Fred.

“Nothing unusual about Ron,” added George.

Fred and George moved into the two spare seats and Seamus tipped Harry onto Fred’s lap before standing with Hermione.

“We’ll meet you in the common room, Harry,” said Hermione. “Can you put my books away, please?”

“Ok,” Harry chirped. “Shay, you will definitely be back tonight, won’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” asked Seamus.

Harry shrugged. “Bad feeling I’ve got,” he muttered.

Seamus crouched down next to Fred’s chair and carded his fingers through Harry's hair before kissing him lovingly.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Har,” he said gently. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Harry sighed. “Love you, Shay,” he said.

Seamus smiled and stood up straight. “Love you too, Har.

Seamus and Hermione left the library, discussing what McGonagall could want with them. Fred and George helped Harry put Hermione’s books away before they walked back to the common room with him.

Harry spent the evening in the common room with Fred and George. The twins tried to keep Harry's mind off the fact that Seamus hadn’t returned from McGonagall’s office. When Harry could no longer keep his eyes open, Fred and George took him up to their dormitory for the night. They figured that Seamus would know where to look if he came back and didn’t find Harry in their dorm.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 24 February 1995 – 9.29 am

“Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what had been taken from them,” said Bagman, his voice magically magnified. “On the count of three, then. One...two...three!”

A shrill whistle pierced the silence and Harry quickly started chewing frantically on his Gillyweed, even as Cedric and Fleur cast Bubblehead Charms and dived in and Viktor Krum performed a partial Transfiguration. Not wanting to waste any time, Harry dived under the water and started swimming, holding his breath until he felt his gills pierce through the skin on his neck. Taking a couple of deep gulps of water into his lungs, Harry kicked out harder in an effort to reach Seamus quicker.

He noticed that the deeper he swam, the darker the water became until Harry could barely see anything. He swallowed hard, fighting down the rising panic as memories of being locked in his pitch-black cupboard surfaced unbidden.

Harry swam over a cluster of seaweed only to feel something grab hold of his ankle and yank him back. He twisted to see a Grindylow grinning manically at him and pulling him further into the seaweed. Harry pointed his wand at the water-gremlin and cried, “Relashio!” the spell Remus had taught them to repel Grindylows. It didn’t work as it was supposed to though. It should have knocked the Grindylow back from him, forcing the creature to release his ankle. Instead, however, a jet of boiling water was sent the creature’s way, lashing across the bald green head and raising raised burn welts across the skin.

The Grindylow growled angrily and tightened its grip on Harry's ankle, pulling ever more insistently. Panicking, Harry kicked out with his free leg, managing to hit the Grindylow on its knobbly head, dazing it long enough to pull his ankle free and start swimming again. He swam up away from the seaweed this time, not wanting to get caught by the creatures again.

After several more minutes, Harry heard singing:

“An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took...”

Harry changed his direction slightly, to head in the direction of the song, swimming down to the bed of the lake again, not worried about Grindylows this time as there was no seaweed around.

“...your time’s half-gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot...”

Finally, something came into Harry's sight. It seemed to be a village carved into the rocks, creating caves. Harry swallowed nervously, swimming into the heart of the village. The Merpeople were watching him in a somewhat hungry manner.

Harry came upon what seemed to be the village centre and there, tied to large upright rocks with thick ropes of seaweed, were the hostages. All four of them were there, asleep, leaving Harry surprised that he was the first to make it.

Harry examined the ropes of seaweed thoughtfully. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest but he did his best not to show his panic on his face.

Harry reached into his robes and brought out the penknife Sirius had given him for Christmas. He didn’t know why he’d brought it with him, just the thought that it could possibly be useful.

Harry examined the ropes of weed a little longer before carefully starting to saw at the ropes binding Seamus to the rock. He was very careful not to nick Seamus. it took several minutes of hard work but they finally broke apart and Seamus floated up slightly, caught in some sort of current. Harry quickly pulled Seamus into his arms and pressed his nose into the taller boy’s neck, relief flooding his body. He was still tense though. He still had to make it out of the lake.

Looking around, Harry wondered where the other Champions were. Surely they should have been there by now. He glanced back at the other hostages anxiously before turning back and sighing when he saw Cedric approaching.

“Go!” Cedric mouthed to him, as he slashed his wand and broke Cho free of her bindings.

Then Cedric was gone, returning his hostage to the surface. The minute he’d left, Viktor appeared. He had Transfigured his head into that of a shark and started chewing at the seaweed awkwardly. Harry rolled his eyes and indicated that the older boy should use his wand to cut through the weed. Viktor gave him a look of thanks and did as suggested, swimming away with Hermione.

Harry loitered a little longer, feeling increasingly more nervous as the Merpeople drifted closer. He cursed Fleur in his mind before making a decision and starting to hack at the little girl’s bindings as well.

“NO!” one Merperson said firmly, situating himself between Harry and the little girl. “She is not your hostage.”

Harry glared at the Merperson and pointed his wand at his chest. “Back off,” he mouthed.

The Merperson stared at the wand warily before inclining his head and moving away. Keeping one arm around Seamus, Harry made quick work of the little girl’s bindings. He wrapped one arm around Seamus’ waist and the other around the little girl’s and made off out of the village.

Swimming was much harder now as he only had his feet to propel him. Harry soon felt himself tiring and his kicks getting weaker and weaker. Determined though, he kept on going, ignoring the burn in his leg muscles and in his chest. He felt his gills fade as the Gillyweed wore off. He was now holding his breath and struggling to reach the surface. It felt like he wouldn’t make it...

And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake. Harry spluttered and coughed up water. His chest burned as he breathed in great gulps of cold air. Using what little energy he had left, he pulled Seamus and the little girl to the surface. The moment their heads broke the surface, their eyes fluttered and opened.

Seamus took one look at Harry's exhausted face, took in the fear on the little girl’s face, and sighed.

“Harry, you prat,” he said, resigned. “Here.”

Seamus took the little girl in his arms and started swimming back to the shore. Harry followed rather feebly. He could feel his arms and legs trembling from the strain and he wasn’t sure whether he’d make it before passing out.

Seamus deposited the little on the shore and went back out to pull Harry back.

“Idiot, why’d you bring her with you?” Seamus scolded, as Madam Pomfrey wrapped the pair of them in thick blankets and forced Pepper-Up Potions down their throats.

Harry shrugged. “Fleur didn’t make it,” he said simply.

Seamus sighed and exchanged an exasperated look with Hermione. They both had the distinct impression that nothing could cure Harry of his ‘saving-people thing’.  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 3 March 1995 – 7.51 am

“Mail!” someone called out as the owls flew into the Great Hall.

Harry looked up, not really expecting anything, but saw Hedwig flying towards him anyway. She landed on his shoulder and nibbled at his ear affectionately. Harry untied the letter and fed her a strip of bacon.

“Thanks, girl,” he cooed, petting her beautiful white feathers.

“Who’s it from?” Hermione asked.

Harry quickly scanned it and his face lit up. “It’s from Snuffles,” he said happily. “He’s in Hogsmeade. Wants to meet me at two o’clock at the stile past Dervish and Banges.”

“He’s probably not eating very well,” Hermione said logically.

“I’ll have the house-elves make a picnic for us,” said Harry, scanning the letter again. “A big picnic.” He looked down the table to where Seamus was sitting with Dean. “Shay,” he called.

Seamus looked up. “Yeah?” he called back.

“Are you taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, amadán,” he said.

“Huh.” Harry tilted his head on one side to look at Seamus curiously. “I feel strangely insulted.”

Neville, sitting across from Harry, grinned. “He called you an idiot,” he tattled. “In Gaelic.”

“Really?” Harry asked of Neville.

Neville nodded before chuckling when Harry glared at his abashed boyfriend.

“So not getting a snog tonight,” Harry huffed. “Calling me an idiot after I rescue you from a lake and mean Merpeople.”

Seamus grinned, assured that Harry wasn’t really upset with him. “Was there a reason you were confirming our date, Har?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry said dismissively.

Seamus grinned. He was looking forward to later.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 4 March 1995 – 12.19 am

“Read this,” Harry said, when Seamus finally came to bed.

Seamus raised his eyebrows, seeing that Harry was indicating the latest edition of Witch Weekly. He picked the magazine up. It was open at the centre pages.

HARRY POTTER’S SECRET HEARTACHE

A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggleborn Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last Quidditch World Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys’ affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has ‘never felt this way about any other girl’.

However, it might not be Miss Granger’s doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys’ interest.

“She’s really ugly,” says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, “but she’d be well up to making a Love Potion, she’s quite brainy. I think that’s how she’s doing it.”

Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter’s well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.

Seamus looked up at Harry, looking a little perplexed. “I may be wrong,” he said slowly, “but aren’t you gay?”

Harry giggled slightly. “Yup,” he agreed. “100%.”

Seamus grinned. “What are you going to do about this?” he asked.

Harry handed him a piece of parchment.

To The Editor of Witch Weekly

I write to inform you of the lies you printed in your latest edition. Ms Skeeter’s article about Miss Granger and myself is completely inaccurate. We are not now nor have we ever been a couple. Furthermore, there is absolutely 0% chance of us becoming a couple in the future as I am not attracted to women.

I am in a long-term relationship with a student named Seamus Finnigan and have been since we started at Hogwarts.

I would very much appreciate it if a note is provided in your next edition refuting Ms Skeeter’s article and apologising to me and Miss Granger. I would also appreciate it if this letter is not printed in your magazine.

I will remind you that I am a minor and thus should not be written about in the media without the consent of my guardian.

Yours sincerely

Harry James Potter

Seamus looked up. “That should do it,” he said. “What will you do if that doesn’t change anything?”

“I’m keeping a copy of this letter,” said Harry. “If they continue to write articles about me then I will take legal action. Same with the Daily Prophet.”

“Good on you, Har,” said Seamus firmly.

Harry smiled sweetly. “I’m going to sleep now, Shay,” he said. “Don’t disturb me.”

Seamus rolled his eyes as Harry snuggled down in the bed and closed his eyes.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 4 March 1995 – 2.00pm

“Snuffles!” Harry cried, seeing the large, shaggy black dog by the stile past Dervish and Banges. With him was Remus Lupin.

Harry dropped to his knees and hugged the dog tightly, giggling as he was licked enthusiastically.

“Professor Lupin,” Seamus greeted.

“Please, Seamus, call me Remus,” Remus admonished gently. “I am no longer your teacher.”

Harry stood and threw his arms around Remus’ waist. “Missed you both,” he said, as Remus patted him on the head affectionately.

“And we missed you, Cub,” said Remus. “Is it just the two of you? No Ron or Hermione?”

“Hermione is on a date with Viktor Krum,” said Seamus. “Ron is being a git so we elected not to be on friendly terms with him.”

“Ah,” said Remus mildly. Well, follow us. We’re camping in a cave at the moment. Don’t worry,” he added, glancing at Harry who looked most upset at the statement. “Sirius went back to his ancestral home for the family tent. We’re quite comfortable.”

Seamus and Harry followed Sirius and Remus up a steep, rocky path to a large cave with a tent set up inside of it. They all ducked into the tent and Sirius turned back into himself.

“Food!” he cried exuberantly.

“If you’re existing comfortably how come you’re half starved?” Harry asked, pushing Remus and Sirius out of the way so that he could set up the picnic on the kitchen table.

“The Ministry has had my vaults locked so that I can’t access them,” said Sirius. “What little gold I can get my hands on is what I had stashed in my old bedroom.”

“And what little I earn from the occasional tutoring session,” Remus added.

“Anyway,” Sirius interrupted, “enough about that. We have something for you, Harry.”

Harry watched warily as Sirius took out a bag from a cupboard. He missed the wink Remus sent Seamus.

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

“Open it,” Sirius encouraged, practically bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

Harry slowly pulled the bag towards him and open it. He stood and peered inside. Frowning, Harry reached in and started pulling out objects: a couple of journals; an ancient-looking tome; two wands; a box of jewellery; several photo albums; a battered-looking broomstick; and an old Quidditch jersey.

“What is all this?” Harry asked, his breath catching in his throat.

“All of this belonged to your parents, Harry,” said Remus gently.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes and he groped for Seamus’ hand. “Where?” he asked thickly, swallowing around a huge lump in his throat.

“Seamus came and spoke to me last January,” said Remus. “He mentioned that you had your father’s old Cloak but nothing of your mother’s. He also mentioned that you would like to have something of hers and asked that if I, as an old friend of your parents, would visit their home and recover some of their personal items.”

Harry looked at Seamus with wide eyes. “You did that for me?” he breathed.

Seamus fidgeted, looking a little embarrassed. “Well, yeah,” he said. “You mentioned it your first year and I kept it in mind.”

Sirius grinned and started pointing at items. “Those are Lily’s journals from the summer before she started Hogwarts and during her Hogwarts years and a little after. She only wrote every now and then, not every day.”

Harry fingered the journals in awe. “This tells how my parents got together?” he asked.

“Probably,” Sirius agreed. “You also have the Potter Grimoire there,” he added. “James added several of the Potions and spells we used in our pranks. I think he included how we made the Marauder’s Map as well but I’m not certain on that.”

“Is it only spells and Potions?” Harry asked.

“Family history as well,” said Remus. “Dates back to 1017 AD. Includes a list of Potter properties and investments as well.”

“Lily and James’ wands,” said Sirius. “Hagrid put them away with Lily’s jewellery that night before taking you to your relatives. Speaking of jewellery, everything Lily owned is in that box, along with both of their wedding rings and James’ Head of Family ring.”

Tears started spilling down Harry's cheeks. “Do I need to wear that?” he choked out.

“Not until you turn 17,” said Remus gently.

“All of their photos,” Sirius continued. “And lastly, James’ old broomstick and his Gryffindor jersey.”

Harry snatched up the jersey and breathed in the scent eagerly. It still smelled faintly like him, clearly not having been washed. He clutched the jersey tightly to his chest and gave a tearful smile at his two godfathers.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning into Seamus for comfort.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 4 March 1995 – 7.18 pm

“What did Sirius and Remus have to say about Crouch?” Hermione asked, as they sat in the common room with Neville later that evening.

Harry looked over at Seamus who was sitting playing Exploding Snap with Dean. Ron was nowhere in sight.

“He mentioned that Crouch had a son, Barty Crouch Junior, who was a convicted Death Eater. Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban,” said Harry.

“That’s horrible!” Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded. “Also mentioned that Crouch Junior died in Azkaban and that Crouch’s wife passed away from grief shortly after.”

“Something doesn’t ring quite right about that tale,” said Hermione thoughtfully. “What else did they tell you?”

“A whole lot about my parents,” said Harry, his face lightly up happily. “They told me all sorts of stories and you’ll never guess what!”

“What?” Neville asked, amused by Harry's excitement.

“Seamus asked Remus to go to my old home and collect my parents’ things for me,” said Harry, bouncing slightly in his seat. “I have their wands, my mum’s jewellery, their wedding rings, my dad’s Head of Family ring, my mum’s journals, my family Grimoire , my dad’s broomstick and my dad’s old Quidditch jersey!”

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry happily. “I’m so pleased for you!” she sang.

“Yeah, Harry,” Neville agreed, patting Harry on the back.

Harry looked over at Seamus again and smiled happily, hugging himself with glee. “I have the best boyfriend ever!” he sighed.  
___________________________________________________________________

Sunday 5 March 1995 – 11.29 pm

“What are your views on house-elves?” Harry asked curiously, as he and Seamus were getting ready for bed.

Neville and Dean, already in bed and settling down for the night, sat up and looked at Harry curiously. They were well aware of Hermione’s house-elf campaign and were of the opinion that Harry's question would have something to do with that.

“What do you mean?” asked Seamus absently, rummaging through his trunk looking for a book to read for a while.

“How do you feel about having a house-elf in the family?” Harry clarified. “Are you for or against house-elf enslavement.”

“It’s not enslavement,” Seamus pointed out, finally finding the book he was looking for and closing his trunk again. “They have to be bound to a family in order to survive. If a house-elf is free of its bindings for too long they get sick, lose their magic and ultimately die.”

“Oh!” Harry said, his eyes wide in horror. “I didn’t know that!”

“I didn’t think you did, seeing as you were going along with Hermione’s crazy Spew thing,” said Seamus, finally starting to undress for bed.

Harry frowned. “So if I told you that I have a house-elf what would you say?” he said.

“Good,” said Seamus. “They need to be bound to good people.”

“Then I have a house-elf,” said Harry brightly. “Surprise!”

Neville and Dean chuckled at Seamus’ gobsmacked look.

“What?” said Seamus in a strangled voice.

“Yeah, Mr Crouch’s old house-elf, Winky, well she was working in the kitchens here,” said Harry, “but was drinking more than her bodyweight in Butterbeer.”

“So she was a drunk,” said Seamus. “Why did you bind her to you?”

“She was miserable,” said Harry, shrugging. “Didn’t like being a free elf. Wanted to be with a family again. I offered, she accepted and bound herself to me.”

“What’s going to happen now?” Seamus asked curiously.

“She’s going to continue to work here for now, deferring to me rather than Dumbledore though,” said Harry. “She may come home with me during the summer but there wouldn’t be much for her to do.”

“How are you going to have her dress?” asked Seamus.

“Ah,” said Harry. “How would she take it if I asked her to wear a uniform. Not clothes but a uniform?”

“You can describe something to her without severing the bond,” said Seamus. “Just don’t directly hand her clothes. It will instantly sever the bond and she will be unable to bond to you again.”

“Ok,” said Harry thoughtfully. “I’ll have to think about this.”

“Ok, Har,” said Seamus equably.

Harry was silent for a moment while Seamus finished getting ready for bed.

“Shay?”

“Hmmm?” Seamus was fully immersed in his book.

“Dobby has been a free elf for nearly two years now,” said Harry. “Would you mind if I bound him to me as well? I don’t want him to die.”

Seamus set down his book and looked at Harry with pride and love shining out of his blue eyes. “I wouldn’t mind at all, muirnín,” he said. “You do what you need to.”

Harry beamed at Seamus and leant over to kiss him soundly. “Love you, Shay.”

“Love you too, Har,” said Seamus, picking up his book again.  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 7 March 1995 – 9.01 am

“What happened to Hermione at breakfast?” Seamus asked, taking the table next to Harry and Neville.

“Hate mail from those that believed that ridiculous Witch Weekly article,” Harry spat, bristling with anger.

Seamus fought a grin. Harry looked adorable when he was angry. “Calm down,” he said soothingly. “Keep the letters and write back to them yourself telling them that if they don’t apologise to Hermione for the hate mail and for believing Skeeter’s lies then you will be sending a list of the names of everyone who has sent hate mail to the Daily Prophet stating that they are considered enemies of House Potter.”

“What if they just send me hateful letters in return?” Harry asked.

“Threaten them with legal action in your initial letter,” said Seamus. “Remind them that both you and Hermione are minors.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “I will.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Tuesday 28 March 1995 – 3.18 pm

“Shay!”

Seamus turned to see Harry running towards him waving a bunch of letters.

“What’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

“Sirius sent me a list of respectable law firms,” said Harry. “I wrote to each of them asking how much they would charge to be my official family lawyer.”

“So?” said Seamus. “You aren’t taking legal action are you? Witch Weekly formally apologised to you and Hermione as did all the hate-mail senders.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “I’m not. But I am the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“So?” Seamus repeated.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I have absolutely no doubts in my mind that something like this will happen again at some point in the future and I should be prepared.”

“Ok, good idea,” said Seamus. “What do you want from me?”

“Help narrowing it down?” said Harry hopefully. “All of them seem reasonable enough to me.”

“Ok, I’ll go over it with you later,” Seamus agreed, leaning down to kiss Harry.

“Ok,” Harry chirped, as Seamus walked away to catch up with Dean again.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 27 May 1995 – 12.19 am

“What took so long?” Seamus grumbled as Harry climbed into bed beside him. “What did Bagman want?”

“Showed us what the third task is going to be,” said Harry. “It’s a maze.”

“Ok, so we just need to research a wide variety of spells for that,” said Seamus. “You can study your family Grimoire as well. That should help. If you ask McGonagall nicely, perhaps she’ll give you access to the Restricted Section.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “But I have something else to tell you.”

“What?” asked Seamus.

“Krum asked to have a word with me in private,” said Harry. “He wanted to confirm that there is definitely nothing going on between me and Hermione. I confirmed that but while we were talking Crouch Senior appeared from the forest and started babbling nonsense. In between the nonsense, though, he kept insisting he needed to see Dumbledore.”

“Ok,” said Seamus slowly, not sure whether he liked where this was going.

“I left Krum with Crouch and went to get Dumbledore,” said Harry. “By the time we returned Krum was unconscious and Crouch had disappeared again.”

“What does this mean?” Seamus asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. “No idea and I have bigger things to worry about.”

“Like the third task,” said Seamus.

“Exactly,” said Harry.  
___________________________________________________________________

Wednesday 7 June 1995 – 2.09 pm

“Harry! Harry, wake up!”

Harry moaned and removed his hands from where they were clutching his forehead. He cracked his eyes open and found Seamus leaning over him watching him anxiously.

“Shay?” Harry moaned. “What happened?”

“Oh thank Merlin,” Seamus breathed, gathering Harry in his arms and rocking him back and forth, peppering his face with relieved kisses.

“Shay?”

“You fell asleep,” Seamus muttered. He pulled back and anxiously searched Harry's eyes. “Are you all right?”

“Of course he isn’t!” said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Harry, gazing at him. “What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?”

“Nothing,” Harry lied.

Seamus helped him to sit up, supporting him against his chest. Seamus’ hands ran over Harry's back and carded through his hair.

“You were clutching your scar!” said Professor Trelawney. “You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!”

Harry looked up at her.

“I need to go to the Hospital Wing, I think,” he said. “Bad headache.”

“Of course,” said Seamus eagerly. “I’ll take you. I’ll feel better if Madam Pomfrey checks you out.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!” said Professor Trelawney. “If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever – ”

“I don’t want to see anything except a headache cure,” said Harry grumpily. “Shay?”

“Yeah.” Seamus stood and pulled Harry to his feet, immediately wrapping his arm around Harry to hold him up and guide him.

They left the classroom and Harry pulled Seamus into an alcove. “I need to see Dumbledore first,” he insisted. “I need to tell him what I saw.”

“Then Madam Pomfrey,” Seamus said sternly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
___________________________________________________________________

Wednesday 7 June 1995 – 9.18 pm

“What did you see?” Hermione asked, as soon as she, Harry, Neville and Seamus were alone.

Harry quickly recounted what he had dreamt.

He was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky towards an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Harry's face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper storey of the house, and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end...through the doorway they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded-up...

Harry had left the owl’s back...he was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a hair with its back to him...there were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair...both of them were stirring...

One was a huge snake...the other was a man...a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose...he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth-rug.

“You are in luck, Wormtail,” said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. “You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead.”

“My Lord!” gasped the man on the floor. “My Lord, I am...I am so pleased...and so sorry...”

“Nagini,” said the cold voice “you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all...but never mind, never mind...there is still Harry Potter...”

The snake hissed. Harry could see its tongue fluttering.

“Now, Wormtail,” said the cold voice, “perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you...”

“My Lord...no...I beg you...”

The tip of a wand emerged from the depths of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail. “Crucio,” said the cold voice.

“And then Wormtail screamed, my scar started burning and Seamus woke me up,” Harry concluded.

“And what did Dumbledore have to say about it?” asked Neville.

“He believes Voldemort is getting stronger and that I am connected to him,” said Harry.

Seamus hissed in sharply, despite having already heard it from Dumbledore. His grip on Harry's hand tightened painfully.

“But that’s just a theory, right?” said Hermione. “I mean, nobody has ever been in the same position as you so there is nothing concrete about what could possibly be happening.”

“Everything about my situation is speculation,” said Harry with a weary sigh.

“Did he say anything else?” Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, nothing,” he said.

“Ok, well,” said Hermione, sitting back in her chair, “we can worry about this later. For now we need to concentrate on getting Harry safely through the final task.”

“Agreed,” Seamus and Neville said simultaneously.

“Ok,” said Hermione. “Let’s get some sleep. We’re going to be very busy for the next couple of weeks.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 24 June 1995 – 7.59 am

Harry and Neville watched Hermione dash away from the table in a great hurry, bemused expressions on their faces.

“Where’s she going?” Neville asked.

“No idea,” said Harry.

McGonagall approached him then. “Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast,” she said.

Harry blinked. “Er, why?” he asked curiously.

“Your family is here to spend the day with you before watching the final task,” said McGonagall.

Harry paled and his hands shook dramatically. “Not the Dursleys?” he choked out. “You didn’t bring them here, did you?”

McGonagall had already moved away, however, leaving Harry in the midst of a mild panic attack. Neville attracted Seamus’ attention and the blond quickly moved down the table and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Breathe,” he instructed firmly. “In and out. In and out.”

“Dursleys,” Harry choked. “Here.”

Seamus swore and looked up. Seeing Diggory walking past he called him over.

“Do us a favour, Diggory,” he said quickly. “See who’s waiting for Harry. If it’s his actual relatives he is not going in there.”

“What do his actual relatives look like?” Diggory asked.

“An obese male and a horse-like female,” said Seamus.

Diggory nodded. “Won’t be a moment,” he said.

He disappeared. Seamus continued rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. Diggory reappeared and shook his head. “Not them,” he called.

Seamus felt Harry relax though he was still more tense than normal. “It’s not the Dursleys, Har,” he said. “You can go in.”

“But who is it?” Harry whimpered. “I don’t have any other family.”

“Well, you won’t know until you go in there,” said Seamus with a smile.

Harry took several deep breaths, his grip on Seamus slowly relaxing. “Ok,” he finally said in a shaky voice. “I think I’m ready now.”

“Ok,” said Seamus evenly.

Seamus slowly let go of Harry's hand and watched him walk away, into the chamber behind the head table.  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 24 June 1995 – 1.01 pm

“Shay!”

Seamus turned and caught Harry as he tumbled into his lap. He gave him an affectionate kiss before tipping him onto the bench. He watched as Mrs Weasley, Remus and a redhead Seamus didn’t recognise sat down with them and Sirius, disguised as Snuffles, lay across Harry's feet.

“Mrs Weasley, Bill, this is Seamus,” said Harry proudly. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Seamus grinned. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

Mrs Weasley beamed at him. “Nice to meet you, dear,” she said warmly. “You’ll have to come visit us with Harry this summer.”

“That would be nice,” said Seamus. “I’m hoping that Harry can come meet my parents this summer as well.”

Harry tugged on Seamus’ sleeve to get his attention. “Bill’s a Curse Breaker for Gringotts,” he told him.

Seamus looked at the redhead with interest as Harry turned to the guy, who ruffled his hair much like he would a younger brother. “Seamus wants to be a Curse Breaker when we finish Hogwarts,” he said proudly. “He’s really good at Ancient Runes.”

Bill gave Seamus an appraising look. “What made you want to get into Curse Breaking?” he asked curiously.

“I’ve always been interested in archaeology,” said Seamus. “I knew I wanted to do something along those lines but I didn’t know what. Then Harry bought me a book on Curse Breaking for beginners and that kind-a cinched it for me.”

Bill grinned. “That’s how I got interested,” he agreed. “Found a book on advanced Curse Breaking in the restricted section.”

The rest of the Weasleys congregated around them and Harry waved Neville and Hermione over as well.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Harry asked of Hermione.

“Yep,” said Hermione smugly. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Ok,” Harry chirped happily, resting his head on Seamus’ shoulder.

Harry felt like he was back at The Burrow with the chatter and laughter going on around him as he nibbled on his food. The afternoon was spent walking around the grounds before returning to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Harry was suddenly feeling queasy again and pushed his food around his plate until Mrs Weasley scolded him and heaped more food in front of him and watched beadily as he forced every mouthful down.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Dumbledore said, rising to his feet, “in five minutes’ time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now.”

Harry swallowed heavily and rose on shaky legs. He felt Seamus tug his hand free of Harry's and almost whimpered in distress.

“You’ll be amazing,” Seamus said proudly.

“We’ve trained for this,” said Hermione. “You’re ready.”

“Good luck!” everyone chorused.

Seamus watched as Harry took several deep breaths before reluctantly following the other champions. Once Harry was out of sight he turned to Mrs Weasley.

“This probably isn’t the best time to mention it,” he began, “but I don’t know when I’ll get another chance.”

“What is it, dear?” asked Mrs Weasley, as they finished their meal.

“Ron,” said Seamus simply. “He’s been a right dick to Harry. Didn’t believe him when Harry told him he hadn’t put his name in the goblet. Then at the Yule Ball, was incredibly insensitive in calling both Harry and myself fairies and asking how long we’d been looking at him in the shower.”

Mrs Weasley looked livid. She looked over at where Ron was sitting with Dean Thomas and marched over there. She grabbed Ron by the ear and started dragging him along behind her.

“Ronald Weasley!” she shouted, her face red with anger. “How dare you be so incredibly rude to the boy that has been nothing but nice to you? Poor Harry did absolutely nothing to deserve the vile insults you threw his and Seamus’ way. You will apologise, young man, or you will spend the entire summer doing nothing but chores!”

“Ow, Mum!” Ron complained.

Bill stood over Ron with his arms folded over his chest. “What you have said to Harry was uncalled for,” he said, his blue eyes a cold as ice. “How you ever got Sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me. You’re more like a Slytherin than anything else.”

Ron gaped and spluttered. “I’m no snake!” he yelled.

“Then you won’t have a problem apologising to Harry and Seamus and admitting that you were wrong, will you?” said Bill, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“What, now?” Ron asked nervously, glancing at the rest of his family, plus Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Neville and Seamus.

“After the task,” said Bill. “You can apologise to both Harry and Seamus then.”

“He’ll need to apologise to Charlie as well,” Ginny piped up. “Denied that Charlie is gay and said he was just confused. By calling Harry and Seamus fairies, he was insulting Charlie as well.”

“Quite right, Ginny,” said Mrs Weasley. “There you go, Ronald, you will write a letter of apology to Charlie as well.”

They were in the stands by this time and Hermione interrupted to point out that the champions were all ready to start the task and that Harry was searching the stands for them. Mrs Weasley quickly hissed at them all to wave to him and they all did so vigorously. Harry shyly waved back, his cheeks red even from the distant they were sat at.

Bagman made his way to the front of the stands and gestured wildly for everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Tied in first place, on eighty-five points each – Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!” The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. “In second place, on eighty points – Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!” More applause. “And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!”

“He looks so tiny compared to the others!” Mrs Weasley moaned, clutching hold of Bill’s arm desperately.

“So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!” said Bagman. “Three – two – one – ”

The whistle pierced shrilly through the air and both Harry and Cedric shot off into the maze. Seamus and Remus balled their hands into fists on their laps and bit their insides of their mouths to keep themselves from shouting out.

A second whistle and Krum shot into the maze, his wand out in front of him. Seamus anxiously scanned the top of the maze, hoping to glimpse a sight of Harry but there was nothing.

The third and final whistle sounded and Fleur ran into the maze, her sheet of golden hair flying out behind her. People started fidgeting in the stands, several standing up to try and see over the top of the maze. But to no avail. Seamus had a really bad feeling in his gut. He shared a worried look with Hermione and she quickly took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly.

A scream shattered the almost silence of the crowd. It was clearly Fleur Delacour. Madam Maxime hurried down to the front of the maze. No sparks flew into the air so it was quite possibly a false alarm. Then one of the patrolling teachers, Hagrid, emerged with a figure draped limply over his arms. He had a hurried conversation with Madam Maxime before the two half-giants hurried over to the medical tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.

A second shout filled the air and Hermione tightened her grip on Seamus’ hand.

“Not him,” Seamus muttered. “His voice isn’t that deep yet.”

Hermione relaxed marginally but Seamus noticed that her free hand was now hovering by her mouth. She was chewing on her fingernails.

A shower of red sparks went up and Seamus prayed that he was right. That it wasn’t Harry who had shouted out. Flitwick emerged from the maze, Krum hovering in front of him. Karkaroff hurried down now and accompanied the tiny Charms professor to the medical tent.

“It’s a Hogwarts win,” Fred cheered quietly.

“But which House will be victorious?” said George.

They looked at each other. “Gryffindor!” they cried, just loud enough for their group to hear them.

There was a sudden movement from the centre of the maze. Chattering started up before there was a rush of wind and silence. It only took a moment but suddenly all the teachers were in chaos. Dumbledore was shouting instructions and McGonagall was waving her wand over the maze to shrink the hedges so they could see what had happened. Moody and Hagrid quickly took care of all the creatures and enchantments that littered the maze.

“Where is he?” Mrs Weasley cried, leaping to her feet. “Where’s my Harry?”  
___________________________________________________________________

Saturday 24 June 1995 – 11.39 pm

“Harry?” Dumbledore asked gently. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Seamus was perched on the bed next to Harry, clinging to his hand tightly. Mrs Weasley was sat in a chair on his other side, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously. Dumbledore was sat on the end of the bed and McGonagall, Snape, Bill, Remus and Sirius, as Padfoot, were crowded around the end of the bed as well.

Harry described in excruciating detail what had happened. How the Cup had been a Portkeyed that had taken he and Cedric to an abandoned graveyard. How Wormtail had been there, holding what looked like a baby. How Wormtail had used the Killing Curse on Cedric.

Harry paused there as he buried his face in Seamus’ chest, one hand reaching out for Mrs Weasley. Seamus felt tears seeping through his shirt but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His Harry was hurting.

Harry then mentioned how he had been tied to a gravestone: Tom Riddle’s. How Wormtail had dropped the creature into a cauldron. How Wormtail had cut a deep groove in the curve of his arm and used his blood in a ritual:

Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son;  
Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master;  
Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.

Harry told them how he had prayed for the creature to drown in the cauldron but, instead, Voldemort had risen. He told how Voldemort had given Wormtail a new hand; a silver hand, before calling the Death Eaters to him. He called out some names: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, MacNair.

He told them how he and Voldemort had engaged in a duel. How their wands had connected and encased them in a dome of golden light. He told how he had seen his parents again. That they had instructed him to let go on their say so, that they would hold him off until he could get back to the Cup. He mentioned Cedric asking him to return his body.

He mentioned that, on his parents’ command, he broke the connection, Stunned Wormtail, grabbed him and Cedric and Summoned the Cup.

Mrs Weasley was now stroking his hair soothingly. Seamus passed him a glass of water, to ease his hoarse throat. Dumbledore wasn’t satisfied. He knew there was more.

Harry told how Moody had taken him aside, to his office, only to reveal that he wasn’t Moody but Barty Crouch Junior. That Crouch Junior had kept the real Moody locked in his trunk in magical Stasis so that he could reliably use Polyjuice Potion all year.

Harry was exhausted, Seamus could tell. The small boy’s eyes dropped and his head lolled against Seamus’ shoulder. The blond lowered him down in the bed and climbed on behind him, his eyes daring anyone to object.

“He will need me,” Seamus said.  
___________________________________________________________________

Monday 26 June 1995 – 8.09 am

“Harry!”

Seamus and Hermione dashed into the Hospital Wing where Harry was still recovering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione thrust her edition of the Daily Prophet at Harry. “Read!” she cried.

Harry quickly scanned the article and a grin lit up his face. “Sirius is free!” he crowed happily.

“And I’ve a message from Dumbledore,” Seamus added excitedly. “He says he is truly sorry to have made your younger years such a terrible ordeal by placing you with the Dursleys. Now that Sirius is free and able to protect you then he will be taking over guardianship of you.”

Tears freely ran down Harry's cheeks. “Really?” he whispered.

“Really really,” Seamus and Hermione both confirmed.

“What’s been going on with...?” Harry let his sentence trail off.

Seamus and Hermione exchanged a look. “We haven’t heard anything,” Hermione said. “But I’m sure Sirius will fill you in when you return home for the summer.”

“I’ve written to Mam and Da,” said Seamus solemnly. “They know everything. I had to tell them. They’ve written back already. They’re completely on your side, Har.”

Harry relaxed in relief. He had been afraid that Mr and Mrs Finnigan would hate him and refuse to let him near Seamus.

“You’d better get to class,” Harry pointed out, as he felt his eyes drooping once more.

Seamus smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’ll come back at lunchtime, Har,” he promised.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed sleepily. “Ok.”  
___________________________________________________________________

Friday 7 July 1995 – 5.17 pm

It had taken Harry a full week to recover from the Cruciatus Curse and even now, nearly two weeks later, he was still suffering from the occasional shake in his hands and legs.

The journey back home on the Hogwarts Express was spent mostly in silence. Harry spent the entire ride curled up on Seamus’ lap, staring out of the window. He hadn’t been himself since the graveyard. He’d woken up every night, screaming Cedric’s name. Seamus was at a loss as to what to do.

Ron, who had been reluctantly allowed back into their group was sat in the corner next to Neville. Ginny was on Neville’s other side and Hermione was next to Seamus, by the door. Ron hadn’t said a word but that was more to do with the morose atmosphere than because he had nothing to say.

“We’re here,” Hermione said quietly.

The two girls retreated to the loos to change out of their robes into Muggle clothing. Harry's hands, betraying him suddenly with fierce shakes, needed Seamus’ help to change. Tears pricked at the small boy’s eyes and he blinked them back rapidly. He had to be strong now. People would be looking to him to defeat Voldemort a second time.

The train came to a stop and the group continue to just sit there, waiting for everyone else to exit the train before they did. Slowly they left the train, helping each other with the trunks. Seamus could see Sirius and Remus standing in an intense conversation with his parents. He led Harry over to them before going back for their trunks.

“Seamus, we won’t be spending the summer at home this year,” said Catherine briskly. “We’re in danger and Sirius has invited us to spend the summer with him and Harry and Remus.”

Seamus glanced at Harry and was pleased to see a small smile on his face.

“Great,” he agreed cheerfully. “When do we go?”

“Right away,” said Sirius. “Harry, Remus is going to take your trunk, ok?”

Harry nodded and stepped forward to embrace Sirius. Sirius swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Harry. “You’re going to be ok, Harry,” he whispered, as the Finnigans and Remus all looked away discreetly. “You’ll get through this. You’re strong.”

After a moment, Harry stepped back and Seamus was pleased to see that his face looked considerably lighter.

“So where are we going, Sirius?” he asked curiously.

“The House of Black,” said Sirius with a grin.

Remus Apparated away with both boys’ trunks, while Sirius produced a Portkey. Harry eyed it with trepidation but placed one hand on the length of rope and gripped Seamus’ hand with the other.

“Ready?” asked Sirius brightly. “One...two...three...”


End file.
